


Jurassic Park 3

by TeiEsu



Series: I should be dealing with dead people, not dinosaurs [3]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Humor, Raptors equal Enemies, Suspense, Three times you're out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu
Summary: Finally reunited with the Grants, Ammie Malcolm thought that her vacation away from Egypt would be enjoyable, but it seems like there are other plans. When a twisted set of events places her on that horrid island of dinosaurs, the archeologist cannot believe it. Set in another game of Life and Death, she finds her playing this game with an even bigger problem than before.





	1. Reunited At Last, but is it good or bad?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite of the trilogy <3

“Don’t be nervous, Uncle Al. You won’t embarrass yourself. You’ll be impressive.”  
Floyd’s, his nephew, words repeated in the mind of Dr. Alan Grant as he stood up on stage, talking to the crowd before him. The Paleontologist normally didn’t have a problem with lectures like this, but with the questions that he knew would be coming, he really didn’t want to be there.  
As he spoke, he found his nephew sitting there in the front row, watching him with a smile. The 26-year-old had smooth, sandy brown hair and blue eyes as he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice collared shirt for the lecture. Having been four years since the events he had experienced on Isla Sorna and San Diego, Alan had been sure that Floyd would have lost interest in the dinosaurs but his nephew took after him more than he did his own father. Floyd had stayed with his uncle and his bone-digging obsession and they were now currently on a dig sight in Fort Peck Lake, Montana. With the last eight years Grant had spent with the young man, he found himself looking after him like his own son, or rather a best friend.  
A few people were getting up and leaving his lecture, but what really grabbed his attention was the one form slipping in at the back at about one-third of the way through it. From the length of the room he could only tell that they were wearing a hat and shorts; clearly not dressed up for something like this.  
“Through the painstaking study of the anterior chamber,” Alan continued to speak, trying to ignore the sadness he felt forming in his chest. “In multiple specimens, we can determine the exciting correlation between the upper palate and the larynx. This lets us theorize- theorize, mind you – that the raptor was capable of sophisticated vocalizations which would have been a tremendous evolutionary advantage. Raptors were fierce, intelligent and socially sophisticated. They were able to hunt in numbers and coordinate their efforts. Were it not for the cataclysmic events which overtook them it is entirely possible that raptors rather than humans would have become the dominant species on this planet.” He took a breath and watched as more people stood to walk out. “I hope this has been of interest. It certainly excites us as paleontologists. There’s much, much more to discover. That is why we continue to need and ask for your support.” He paused there and was thankful for Floyd when he began the applause that, half-heartedly, passed through the hall.  
The black woman that sat on the stage with him stood up to speak into her own microphone. “Thank you very much, Dr. Grant. Now, does anyone have a question?”  
Alan sighed as nearly every hand in the hall rose; Floyd gave a few laughs. He grabbed his mike and stepped forward. “Fine. Does anyone have a question that does not relate to Jurassic Park?” He turned for a moment as some hands fell. “Or the incident in San Diego…which I did not witness?” Even more fell, but a few were still raised. He pointed at one. “Yes, sir?”  
“Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn’t all this conjecture kinda moot? I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle that second island, scientists will just go in and look for themselves.”  
Alan tried to reply in an un-angered tone. “Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What is left of them is fossilized in the rocks. And it is in the rock that real scientists make real discoveries. Now, what John Hammond and InGen did at Jurassic Park is create genetically engineered theme park monsters, nothing more and nothing less.”  
A woman jumped up. “Are you saying that you wouldn’t want to get onto Isla Sorna and study them, if you had the chance?”  
“No force on Earth or Heaven could get me on that island.” Grant told her.  
“But even after what happened in San Diego, after what your nephew told you about the events on that island that he went through with the Malcolm family, there’s not even one shred of curiosity?”  
“No, there isn’t.” Alan told her. He glanced around the room. “Any other questions?”  
“Yeah, I have a question for you,” The woman’s voice called from the back of the auditorium. “And it doesn’t have anything to do with the island or the event in San Diego.”  
Alan gave a relieved smile. It had been the woman in the hat. Perhaps he had judged her too soon “And the question is?”  
“From the basis of your lecture, it seems that your thoughts have change, Dr. Grant.”  
“Changed? How do you mean?” He asked.  
“Let me put it in a different way,” She paused for a moment. “Have your thoughts on the dinosaurs changing into birds changed at all since you wrote your first book?”  
That was not a question that he had been expecting. Of everything that he talked about on raptors throughout this lecture, she asked that? It surprised him, and also shot him back into a memory that he hadn’t thought about in years.  
“Dilophosaurus!” Alan cried out, shoving his face against the window. Ellie followed him and Ian right behind her. Ammie gave a small laugh but found herself glancing over Ellie’s shoulder for…nothing. The Dino was a no-show.  
“One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Park.”  
“Damn!” Alan banged on the door, settling back down in his seat.  
“Don’t get too upset,” Ammie reassured the trio in the car. “There’s the whole rest of the ride.”  
“True. True.” Ian nodded, clapping his hands on his thighs.  
Things went silent in the car as the ride continued. Finally, Ammie got tired of the silence and took Jill’s advice, turning around in her seat to stare at the man behind her.  
“Well, well, the Dr. Grant. It is a pleasure to meet you.”  
Alan looked at her, both of them ignoring Ian and Ellie’s looks. “You know of me?”  
“Of course.” She grinned. “Just because I dig up human remains doesn’t mean dinosaurs don’t interest me as well. Your book was fascinating to me. You must tell me, have your thoughts on the dinosaurs changing into birds changed at all since you wrote it?”  
With a smile spreading across his face, Floyd recognized the voice that had asked his uncle that question. ~A little late,~ Floyd commented to himself as Alan answered the question. ~But she pulled through.~  
As the lecture hall cleared, he stood up from his seat as Alan walked to the edge of the stage.  
“Was that who I think it was?”  
Floyd lost in the fight to keep his grin under control. “And just who did you think it was?”  
“Floyd,” Alan took a firm tone.  
“What’s wrong, Uncle? Not embarrassed, are you?”  
“Embarrassed? Alan repeated him. “Why would you say that?”  
“Oh my God, you are!” Floyd chuckled. “You’re embarrassed to see Ammie Malcolm again!”  
“Be quiet.” Alan told him, turning back to the stage.  
“Aww, it’s adorable, Uncle, it really is.”  
Alan began to pack his things up, but paused as his left hand reached for the back pocket his wallet was in. Four years ago, Floyd had given Alan Ammie’s number. He had kept it in his wallet all this time. He had used it a few times, talked to her, but about two in a half years ago her dig over in Egypt made another find, a major one, and he had left her be to work. It was soon after that he and Floyd had Billy come in as an intern and they found the new Raptor that they had been working on recently.  
After the Lecture, it took about an hour to pack everything up and another day to get back to their dig site.  
“Dr. Grant!”  
“Mr. Brennan,” Alan nodded at the man that moved towards him. Floyd gave a frown. He wasn’t really a fan of Billy’s. His uncle was able to put up with him, so Floyd never said a word.  
“So, how did it go?” Billy asked as Floyd slung their bags over his shoulder.  
“Well, it’s not too late to change your major, Billy.” Alan told him.  
“Not good, huh?”  
“Worse. We’re gonna have to pack up in four weeks.”  
“Three,” Billy corrected him. Alan and Floyd glanced at him. “I had to rent some equipment. Come here, I gotta show you something.”  
“Had?” Floyd glared at him. “I believe that you’re not allowed to do that without running it past my uncle or I?”  
“Well, you two weren’t here so I had to make a choice.” Billy looked at Grant. “You like computers, right?”  
“I like the abacus, Billy.” Was his answer. He led them to a tent two where the two of them were introduced to a machine carving something. “Meet the future of paleontology. It’s a rapid prototyper. I enter in the scan data from the raptor’s skull. The computer breaks it down into thousands of slices. Then this thing sculpts it, one layer at a time.” The computer beeped, and Billy reached in, grabbing the strange objects and showing it to them. “I give you the resonating chamber of a Velociraptor. Listen to this.” Billy took a breath and blew into it. Floyd froze as the hissing sound came out. It sounded just like those creatures that had been haunting his dreams since his first encounter with them. He watched as his Uncle gave a sort of sad smile as he grabbed the chamber.  
“Wow. This is brilliant, Billy. Really, it is. Sad to say, it’s just a little bit late.” Turning it in his hands again, Alan took a breath and blew into, repeating the sounds.  
“I would appreciate it you did not do that, Dr. Grant,” A voice from behind them began. “I would much rather just deal with the raptors in my nightmares.”  
Floyd whipped around with a huge smile on his face. “Looking good, Ammie!” Alan was still for a moment before turning to face the woman behind him.  
Ammie Malcolm was in her late 30s with black hair that reached her shoulders and a pair of sharp green eyes. In a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top underneath a matching, short sleeve commented.  
“But of course,” She smiled. “I needed a break from Egypt for a while. Floyd here sent me an email about your lecture and I just had to come.”  
“But is it a good idea to leave your site at a time like this?” Alan asked her.  
“I’ve been digging up dead people for nearly twenty years of my life; they’re not gonna find something that I haven’t seen before.” She turned to leave the tent. “But if you don’t want me here-”  
“No, you can stay,” Alan told her, setting the chamber down on the table before him. “It’s nice to see you again, Ammie.”  
The woman gave a smile. “You too, Alan. Great lecture, by the way. That guy with the first question was a dickhead though. Don’t worry; I hit him with my car on the way out.”  
As the trio laughed, Billy cleared his throat. “Do I get an introduction?”  
“No, you don’t.” Floyd replied.  
Alan gave a sigh. “Ah, Billy, this is Dr. Ammie Malcolm. Ammie, this is Billy Brennan; an intern here.”  
“Hello.”  
“Hi.”  
“Ammie Malcolm, as in the Egyptologist, right?”  
“The one and only.” Ammie replied with a smile and a nod.  
“Tell me, what made you decide to pick people over dinosaurs?”  
The woman gave him a huge smile, her answer ready as if she had been asked this before. “People can leave messages.”  
“Why do you go and take these bags and put them in our trailer, Billy.” Floyd handed the young man the bags he was holding. Billy took off from the then and Alan gave a sigh, moving out into the fresh air as well.  
“You really don’t like this guy, do you?” Ammie as Floyd, moving out after Alan.  
Floyd took a moment. “Let me put it this way. Billy is to me, what Sarah is to you.”  
…  
“Damn, you really hate this guy.” She glanced at the older man. “What about you, Dr. Grant?”  
“Billy is young. He wants to be involved in everything. You shouldn’t judge him too much.”  
“Yeah, well Sarah wanted to be involved in everything, too, and you see where that got her.” Floyd grumbled. Ammie chuckled.  
“Dr. Grant?” They turned again at another voice to see that a man had walked up behind them, dressed in sunglasses and a business suit. “Paul Kirby. Kirby Enterprises.” He held out his hand. “Uh, my card.” He gave it to Alan and gave a nod towards the others.  
“What can I do for you, Mr. Kirby?” Alan asked.  
“Well, um, first thing, I’m a great admirer of yours, and I have a proposition I’d like to discuss with you. Would you and your nephew have dinner with my wife and me this evening? It’ll be our treat.”  
“Well, that’d be great, but I’m tired. We’ve been traveling and we have a guest,” He motioned towards Ammie. “Maybe some other time.”  
“Believe me, this will be worth your while. Dr. Malcolm can come along as well,” Kirby smiled at the woman.  
“You know me, too?”  
“You’re one of the best archeologists on the planet, Dr. Malcolm. Everyone knows about you.” He glanced at Alan again. “Please, Dr. Grant.”  
“We’d love to,” Billy butted in, announcing that he had returned from the trailers.  
“Oh, terrific.” Kirby smiled. “That’s the spirit. Good. This evening then.” He walked off. Ammie wore a frown as she glanced at Billy but Floyd didn’t stay silent this time.  
“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
Billy looked at the other man. “What? This could help with the fund-”  
“I don’t care what it can do,” Floyd growled. “My Uncle said he was too tired to do it tonight and you jump over him to make him agree? You’d better stop making these dumb decisions, Billy, or I’m going to beat the hell out of you.”  
“Calm down now, Floyd.” Ammie chuckled as she shook her head. “Don’t make the kid piss himself.” She glanced at Alan. “So, I come to visit you and you can’t even keep work out of it, huh?”  
Alan gave a smirk. “Unfortunately, my work isn’t overseas, Dr. Malcolm.”  
She frowned. “Last time, I believe I told you to call me Ammie. You’re making me feel like my brother.”  
Alan gave a small laugh at the thought of Ian. “So, would you like to place the ‘catch up’ questions for later and go meet them?”  
“I am a guest here, Alan,” She smiled. “I’ll join my hosts in whatever they decide upon.”  
Alan looked at his nephew. “What do you think?”  
“Billy already ‘agreed’ to it, so if we don’t go, you’re gonna look like a total asshole,” Was his reply. “Either way, I wanna see what they want.”  
Later than night, Floyd led his uncle and Ammie into the pool hall where they were meeting with the Kirbys. Billy had wanted to come, but Floyd had put a stop to that at first glance, leaving the intern at the dig site for their return. After greeting each other, Alan and Ammie slid into the booth as Floyd grabbed an empty chair for the edge.  
“Ice Pick, Catfish,” Alan told the waiter.  
“Just water,” Floyd crossed his arms.  
“Baileys Mudslide, please.” Ammie smiled as Alan put his hat on the edge of the seat beside her.  
“We’ve admired your work for years,” Paul began instantly, taking all three of them in.  
“Really, truly inspiring, with both Egypt and the dinosaurs.” Amanda nodded.  
“Amanda and I just love the outdoors. Heck, we’ve been on just about every adventure tour they can come up with. The Nile, Galapagos, K2.”  
“We even have two seats reserved on the first commercial flight to the moon.” Amanda added. Ammie let out a whistle.  
“And, uh, for our wedding anniversary this year, we wanted to do something very special. Something – something-”  
“Once in a lifetime.” Amanda told them.  
“So, I’ve chattered an airplane to fly us over Isla Sorna and we’d like you to be our guide,” He pointed at Alan. All three of them felt their stomachs drop.  
“Well,” Ammie leaned back in the booth. “That’s definitely not what I had been expecting.”  
“You’re telling me,” Floyd grumbled, a frown on his face as their drinks were brought to them. Isla Sorna was the second Island that Sarah had dragged them to four years ago.  
Alan gave a timid smile. “That’s a very kind offer, Mr. Kirby, but I’m a very, very busy man. I can recommend a couple of guys who are really highly qualified that-”  
The Kirbys shook their heads at the very mention of another guide. “No, no, no. You’re the best. You’ve seen these animals in the flesh. There’s no one that even comes close to you. Hell, to all three of you.” Paul motioned at Ammie and Floyd. “There are seats for the two of you as well, if you’d like to join us.”  
“You wouldn’t be able to fly low enough to see anything of any real interest.” Alan told them.  
“Well, see? That’s the interesting part,” Amanda began. “We have permission to fly low.”  
“Oh really?” Ammie took a sip of her drink. “And just how did you manage that?”  
“Through my business dealings,” Paul began to explain. “Import, export, emerging markets-I’ve made a lot of friends in high places. In this case, the Costa Rican government.”  
“Dr. Grant, you have no idea how important it is to us that you come along. It would make all the difference.”  
“Mrs. Kirby, I-I-”  
“And, of course, we’d love to make a contribution to your research here. So-” Paul pulled out a checkbook and a pen. “I could write all kinds of numbers on this check, Dr. Grant. Tell me, what’s it gonna take?”  
Ammie watched Alan’s face, blank in shock for a moment as his mind worked before a small grin passed over his face. She grabbed her drink again.  
~No force on Earth or Heaven, huh Grant?~


	2. The Plane Ride

“This is a really, really bad idea.”  
“You don’t think I know this?”  
“Then let me say this again. This is a really bad idea.”   
Ammie sighed as she paused, lifting her head up to stare at the plane they were about to board.   
“Why did I agree to this again?”  
“Because, just like me, you refuse to let your uncle go by himself.”  
“Yeah,” Floyd nodded. “But there’s a difference. You want to get into Uncle Al’s pan-” He gagged as Ammie’s elbow entered his stomach.   
“Shall we?” She repositioned the bag on her shoulder and began stepping towards the plane.  
Floyd gave a grin as he watched her move. ~At least she didn’t deny it.~  
Following her onto the craft, he took notice of the Kirby’s and three others aboard, getting everything ready.  
“You mean Uncle Al isn’t here yet?”  
“I guess not,” Ammie sighed, dropping down into a seat at the back of the plane. Floyd followed her and dropped his sack at his feet. He glanced at her. “What’s up with the dress?”  
Ammie was wearing a light, white and blue sundress with small straps. With a pair of large sunglasses and her hair pulled back behind her head, she looked like a completely different person to Floyd.  
She frowned at him. “I am a woman, you know. Badass, but still a woman. I felt like wearing something other than a pair of shorts, all right?”  
“But we’re going to be looking at dinosaurs.”  
“We’re going to be in a damn plane for nearly eight hours. I think I’m entitled to wear what I want.”  
“That…and you want to show off to Uncle Al.”  
There was silent for a moment.  
“And?”  
Floyd gave a laugh and watched as the woman turned to the window beside her. His laughter almost died in his throat when the view of what could be seen on her back was shown to him but he caught himself before he could just cut off so suddenly. When the archeologist had arrived the day before, it was easy to see the scars on her left wrist from where the raptor had grabbed a hold on her on the first island, you could even see the scars on the palms of her hands from the electric fence if you looked hard enough, but her back was another story. Now, Floyd hadn’t been there to see what happened all those years ago, but her decision had saved the lives of Alan, Ellie, and both of Hammond’s grandchildren Timmy and Lex. He had been there on the helicopter as Ellie and Lex bandaged her up as good as they could until they could reach a helicopter. He thought the woman was crazy but after being with her on the second island again, watching how much she wanted to keep Ian and Kelly safe, he didn’t think that any more. If anything, Ammie was a guardian angel; to many.  
It was the next day. Alan had accepted the Kirby’s check and agreed to come be their guide on their trip over Isla Sorna. Ammie had driven her own car to the port, refusing to let Alan and Floyd go without her; she had been invited as well, after all. Floyd had left with her, wanting to ride in her 1967 Impala and they had stopped at a gas station for some drinks and snacks. They had been expecting Alan to be waiting on them when they arrived at the air site but nothing. Instead, Ammie took a good look at the trio that would be joining them.  
Nash was a large black man with a mean-looking face and a rough personality. Udesky seemed to be a kind, intelligent man as he calmed Amanda down and got her to sit in her seat. And then there was Cooper. He seemed to be a silent man as he sat in the chair behind Floyd, staring out his own window as he waited to get this trip moving.  
“Oh no,” Floyd’s voice growled as he stared out his window. “He didn’t.”  
“What is it?” Ammie asked, looking at him.   
“He brought the intern.” The young man slapped a hand over his face.  
Ammie couldn’t help but give a chuckle, knowing just how he felt. She and Sarah may have been on comfortable terms after the events in San Diego four years ago, but that didn’t mean that Ammie liked to see her brother’s girlfriend following Ian everywhere when she and her brother met up; like for their birthday dinner last year.  
Ammie glanced at the front of the plane to watch as Paul greeted Alan and Billy as they boarded the plane. “You’re slow, Alan.”  
The elder man grinned at her as he took a seat in front of his nephew. “No, you’re just impatient.”  
“Impatient? Me? Please, I dig up dead things just like you do. Patience is a virtue in our line of duty.”  
“Is it alright if I sit here, Dr. Malcolm?”  
Ammie glanced at Billy as he motioned to the chair in front of her. She gave a smile. “I don’t mind at all.”  
The group settled into a pleasant conversation, mostly Floyd asking Ammie about the dig in Egypt and their latest find. Jill and Robert Muldoon were brought up, as well as Jane and Roland Tembo. The sisters, both with two children now, had dragged their husbands to Egypt about three months ago to see Ammie and take her out for a good night on her birthday about a week before Ian and Sarah had showed up. Alan was pleased to hear that Muldoon was still doing well. He had been horribly attacked by the Velociraptors on the first island as well. If his wife Jill and Floyd had not gone out in search of him, then he wouldn’t have survived.   
Soon, everyone settled into an easy silence, Ammie pulling out a book and Floyd pulling a pair of headphones out, hooked up to a PSP.  
“Even with what I pay you, couldn’t you afford a better bag?” Alan’s voice brought Ammie’s attention from her staring out the book in her lap. He had been talking to Billy who was currently messing around with a camera.  
“No way. This one’s lucky. A couple of years ago, some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand and this big updraft came and swept me right against the wide, wham!”  
“Wow, that does sound lucky.” Alan commented; he gave a smirk as Ammie giggled.   
“This strap alone saved my life,” Billy continued. “Got hooked on a rock as I was falling.”  
“Reverse Darwinism: survival of the most idiotic.”  
“Aww, don’t be mean, Al,” Ammie smiled. “We’ve all had our own mishaps like that.” She remembered the event on the second island in the trailers when the T-Rex gave it a shove and she had nearly died, falling through the broken window of the other half that was hanging over the edge. If Nick’s wife, Carol, hadn’t of been there to grab her, she would have died. 

“So, Sarah,” She decided to call down to the group hanging below her. “Happy you came to the island now.”  
“Ammie,” Ian sighed at his sister. “I hardly think this is the time to-”  
“Bullshit! It’s her fault we’re even in this position!” Ammie growled.  
“I understand you’re angry,” Carol began. “But at least give me the goddamn rope before I piss myself, alright!? You can yell at her all you want later.”  
“Fi-” Ammie felt the trailer give a huge jerk forward and gave a cry as she lost her footing. Over the side she went flying. The group cried out for her, now that the glass window was gone, but it wasn’t needed as Carol, still on that chair, grabbed her as she fell. “Fuckin’ bullshit, man!” She roared.  
“Your fault for playing around,” Sarah hissed at her.  
Ammie’s glare turned to the other woman. “Piss off, bitch. I’ll take care of you when we get our feet back on actual ground.”

What could she say? She really didn’t like her brother’s girlfriend.  
“Alan, I want to thank you for bringing me along,” Billy was saying.  
“Yeah, well, the bones will still be there when you get back. That’s the great things about bones: they never run away.” HE then leaned forward to the other guy. “If you hadn’t agreed to us hitting that dinner with the Kirbys, we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. I have no intention of being on my own with these people.”  
“What about Floyd and Ammie?” Billy asked.  
“They are the ‘people’.” Alan smirked.  
“Thanks, Uncle Al,” Floyd grunted from behind the older man. “I feel the love.”  
“Aww, don’t feel bad, Floyd. Me and you will have a party when we get back and they’re not invited.”  
“I can deal with that,” The man nodded.  
Alan chuckled himself before leaning back in his chair. “Don’t get too excited, Billy. Chances are we won’t see a thing.” He pulled his hat over his head. “Your turn to be nice. Wake me when we get there.”  
Settling back into her book, it was only about another hour before Nash announced the approach of Isla Sorna. After that, she couldn’t concentrate on the book anymore and nearly pressed her nose up against the glass to get a look at the green island before the plane. She was repeating the events from four years ago; this time just from the air and not from the sea. She found herself wondering if that T-Rex baby that they had saved from San Diego was still alive and doing all right.  
As that large island came closer and closer, Ammie felt her stomach get tighter and tighter. She had to calm herself down. They weren’t going to land on the island; they were just flying over it, right? That was all that they were doing.  
Billy woke Alan up and Floyd put his game away, removing his headphones and adjusting himself in the seat to get a better look out his own window as they crossed the green lands beneath them.  
As they all looked out the windows and took in the sight of the dinosaurs, Ammie felt a grin spread across her face. She hated these creatures to death after the events of the last eight years, but that didn’t stop them from being an amazing sight. But as the amazing sights continued, the woman felt that something was off. Alan was trying to talk and point out certain breeds like the guide he was hired to be, but he was completely ignored as the Kirbys and the two men in the front talked about not seeing anything.  
“Mr. Kirby, we have a landing strip up ahead. You want me to put it down?” Nash called back.  
“No, no. I told you, I want to circle first, see the whole island.”  
“Uh-oh,” Ammie whispered.  
“I knew this was going to happen,” Floyd sighed from his seat.  
“What do you mean set it down? You can’t land here.” Alan commented. “What are you talking about?”  
Paul turned to him. “Hold on. I can explain.”  
“You cannot land on this island.” Alan growled, his voice rising as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood.  
“It’s gonna be fine. You just don’t understand.”  
“Are you crazy?” Alan went to moved towards the front of the plane but Cooper moved as Paul blocked him, trying to explain.   
“Alan,” Ammie went to stand to help but Cooper had already landed his blow. Floyd, not liking the other man hitting his Uncle, flew up with a roar and a struggle between the two men broke out in the plane. Ammie moved to help but Billy had placed himself in front of her, trying to keep her out of harm’s way. Cooper was strong, it seemed, and was able to take Floyd down quite like hee had his uncle.  
His sight then turned to Billy and Ammie. “I don’t want anything from thee two of you, got it. I don’t like hitting women, but that doesn’t mean I won’t.”  
Billy nodded and assured the others on the plane that they weren’t going to try and stop them and Ammie moved to pull Floyd’s limp body off of Alan and into a sitting position against one of the seats.  
“How is it,” She began as she glanced between the two men on the floor before her. “That every time I run into a Grant, I get put in a situation that involves shit like this?” She sighed and hung her head.  
~I knew this was a really bad idea~


	3. Guess who?

Ammie wore a frown on her face as she watched the Kirbys and the three men pull out guns and begin to move around on the island. She had told Amanda not to use the megaphone but the woman had ignored her and was calling out for an Eric and a Ben.  
“We’re going to die this time, aren’t we?”  
Ammie turned at Floyd’s voice to see that the young man had finally regained consciousness and had joined her outside of the plane to watch the others as they moved around. “What makes you say that?” She asked him.  
“Well, this is the third time that we’re going to be on a damn island with dinosaurs. We can’t keep escaping them. Three strikes and you’re out, you know?”  
Ammie knew that he was just scared but she was just as well. What if Floyd was right? What if now, she was going to…  
“Don’t think like that,” She told herself and her friend. “We’ll get out of this just like last time. When Alan wakes up we will force the others to get back on the plane and get the hell out of here and if that asshole even thinks of hitting you or Alan again, I am going to knock him in the nads so hard that they’re going to pop out of his mouth.”  
Floyd couldn’t help but give a laugh at that before giving a sigh and stretching his arms out, listening to Amanda as she continued to call out for the two. “Who do you think they’re looking for?”  
“I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough,” She turned her head at the movement beside them. “Alan,” Ammie moved towards the older man as he and Billy got off the plane. “You all right?”  
“Yeah,” Alan gave a nod and looked at his nephew. “You too, huh?”  
“Not before I gave him one of his own,” Floyd grinned, remembering he black eye that Cooper had on his face now.  
Alan looked at Ammie. “He didn’t hit you, did he?”  
“If he had, he wouldn’t be alive,” She growled.  
Alan gave another nod before turning to Paul as he walked towards the group.  
“Oh, Dr. Grant, are you all right?”  
“Who hit me?”  
“I’m sorry we had to be so-”  
Alan cut him off. “Who hit me?”  
“That douche bag over there,” Floyd pointed off towards the large man now disappeared into the forest.  
“That would be Cooper.” Paul answered him.  
“What are they doing, exactly?” Ammie asked. “Going off into the woods isn’t going to be a very good idea.”  
“They’re setting up a perimeter to make the place safe,” Paul answered her but none of them liked it. “These guys are good.”  
“On this island, there is no such thing as safe.” Alan told him. “We have to get back on that plane!” Amanda’s cries through the megaphone finally got on Alan’s nerves. “Will you tell your wife to stop making that noise? That is a very, very bad idea!”  
“This entire plan was a very, very bad idea,” Floyd growled. He glared at Billy. “And I blame you.”  
“Me?” Billy cried. “What did I do?”  
“You’re the one that agreed to the damn dinner in the first place. If you had kept your nose out of it then we would have refused it and not be in this mess in the first place!”  
“Floyd, calm down,” Ammie sighed as Paul and Amanda argued for a moment. “It doesn’t matter how we got into this all that matters is that we get the hell back on that plane and get off this damn island as fast as possible before any of that damn creatures finds-” Her voice faded away as a large, ferocious roar could be heard from the trees and a few gunshots followed. “Us…”  
“What is that?” Paul asked, staring into the trees.  
“That’s a Tyrannosaurus.” Billy answered.  
“I don’t think so,” Alan replied. “It sounds bigger.”  
“That’s a ‘get back on the damn plane’ is what that is!” Floyd cried, rushing for the plane. The others were right behind him as Udesky and Nash came running out towards them.  
“What about the other guy?” Alan asked.  
“Cooper’s a professional. He can handle himself!”  
“He’s dead,” Ammie cried, staring out the window next to her seat. Her heart was racing and she could feel the fear growing as the sweat began to form on her body. “This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea!” She said through clenched teeth. Clapping her hands together and clenching her eyes shut, she tried to find a happy place as she felt the plane begin to move; all hopes of that were lost at the next words that sounded on the plane.  
“What are you doing?” Paul demanded.  
“That’s Cooper!” Alan cried.  
Wrenching her eyes open, Ammie watched as the other man, wounded and crying in the middle of the road, was soon put out of his misery by a huge dinosaur, bigger than the T-Rex, grabbed him as it rushed across the road. Nash pulled up on the handles but the plane still hit the giant fin on the dinosaur’s back, causing the plane to malfunction and slam into a set of trees. Ammie’s head slammed against the front of Billy’s seat, but other than that she was okay. She did feel like she was going to be sick.  
“Are you alright?” She turned to Floyd and gave a nod.  
“Yeah, just give me a second.” Taking a deep breath, She reached into her bag to pull out her phone. She gave a silent prayer as she pulled it out but was out of luck; no signal. “Again.” She shook her head. “These damn phones are no help at all!”  
“No, we’re just morons for coming back to a damn place that doesn’t have signals.” Floyd corrected her as he stood to follow Alan off of the plane.  
His uncle tried to open the door but her turned back to them after shutting it again. “We haven’t landed yet.”  
“Just great!” Floyd cursed but Ammie couldn’t help but give a sad little smile.  
“I wonder if this is how Timmy felt in that car,” She commented, leaning her head back for a moment.  
Floyd looked at her like she was a monster. “How could you say something like that?”  
“So, what now?” Billy asked aloud.  
Not knowing how to answer, they all stayed quiet until the plane gave a lurch and then Amanda began to scream. Everyone asked her what was wrong but Floyd, Alan, and Ammie all knew what that mean and they all said the same thing.  
“Ah, shit.”  
The new dinosaur ripped the nose of the plane off, pulling the plane down into a tilt, before grabbing a hold of Nash’s leg and ripping the black man out for his next meal. Everyone rushed for the back of the plane but that turned out to be a huge mistake as the plane tilted backwards, dropping them out of the tree. The dinosaur, knowing that there was more food inside the wreckage, wasted no time into trying to tear a whole into it to retrieve the morsels.  
~No, I take it back~ Ammie cried to herself as she pulled herself off of Paul and Billy. ~Now I know how Timmy feels like!~

 

~“Keep absolutely still. It’s vision is based on movement.” Alan warned them. Ammie had to refrain herself from turning in her seat and following the creatures movements as her heart pounded in her ears. She gripped her fists tightly as the dinosaur tapped their SUV with its head before taking notice of the flashlight beam that one of the children had turned on.  
“Oh, bad idea.” She grunted.  
“Turn the light off,” Alan agreed as the T-Rex moved towards the first SUV. “Turn the light off.”  
“Oh shit, oh shit,” Ammie nibbled on her bottom lip as the three of them watched the events unfold between the kids and the dinosaur. “This is very bad.” The light was shone into the dinosaur’s face and it gave out a huge roar next to it before nudging the car with its nose. “We can’t leave the kids over there like that! We-” Her words froze in her throat as the dinosaur rammed its head in through the glass of the top of the SUV, the broken pane being the only thing between the two kids and the 12000 pound monster. Their screams could be heard all the way back here. “Fuck!” Ammie had no idea what to do, but she wasn’t just going to sit there and watch this happen. Maybe there was something to be used. The flashlight had caught the dino’s attention, right? Maybe…  
Flipping around in the seat she dug through the crap in the back when the crashing sound caught her. She glanced back to see that the T-Rex had flipped the car over and was now attacking on it, smooshing it into the ground. She turned back around and grabbed the flashlight but Alan joined her in the back seat, grabbing her hand.  
“I got a better idea.” He told her, grabbing one of the flares instead. “I’ll get its attention. You go and grab the kids.” She nodded, her heart still pounding as another roar was given out. Her heart cried out as the car was being smashed into a thin line.  
Jumping out of the car behind Alan, she hid behind the door as the man grabbed the beast’s attention, dragging him away from the car. As the T-Rex went to run into the trees after the flare, Ammie moved up behind Alan before giving the dino another look, just to find her brother hop out of the SUV with his own flare.  
“Ian, don’t!” She cried out.  
“Freeze!” Alan yelled to him.  
“Get the kids!” Ian ordered them, running backwards from the cars.  
“God, Ian,” Ammie didn’t know what the hell to do now, but she did know what she had to do. She hurried to the kids, sliding to the ground to get a good look under it as Alan ran to the other side.  
“Timmy!” She cried out to the closest kid to her. She heard the dinosaur give out more growls and roars and then a man screamed; she didn’t know who. “Timmy, are you all right?”  
“I’m stuck. The seat’s got my feet!” the child cried to her.  
“Okay, okay, stay calm!” She pushed herself down further to get a better look at the kid’s feet as Alan pulled Lex out from the other side. The seat had him good. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Tim, but I gotta get you ou-” she was cut off by Lex’s screams; she froze.  
“Don’t move.” Alan’s voice reached her. “He can’t see us if we don’t move.”  
“Tim,” Her voice was quiet as she called out to the small boy. “Listen to me very carefully. Just be calm and try to get your feet unjammed from the seat. I am going to get you out of here so don’t worry, got it?”  
“A-all right.” Timmy’s voice was small. “But be careful!”  
Ammie gave a nod and began to crawl to the other end of the car. The cold rain was beginning to make her shiver but she had to keep herself cool and-she was caught off guard when the car began to turn and would have gotten hit in the face with it if she hadn’t jumped back, slamming her back against the wall just in time for Alan and Lex both to fall on top of her. Lex clung to her as the dinosaur gave a few more growls and pushed the car towards them.  
“Oh, this is not good.” Ammie winced as Timmy gave a scream. “Just hang on, Timmy!”~

 

Remembering that she was in a horrible predicament and that it was not the time for flashbacks, she was the first to crawl towards the opening of the plane when the dinosaur retracted its nose.  
“Come on!” She cried. “We gotta get out of here!” One by one the others followed her to then follow Alan as he led the way away from the ruined airplane and the dinosaur. The new creature wasn’t giving up though and chased after them as far as it could before the jumble of trees blocked the large creature’s path.  
“Jesus Christ!” Ammie cried, hunching over on her knees. “First its goddamn raptors in the kitchen, then it’s a damn T-Rex loose in San Diego, now it’s that big ass mother fucker chasing us down in the goddamn woods!” She sucked in breath as much as she could between her words. “Why the fuck did I let you guys talk me into doing this?!” She demanded Alan and Floyd.  
“Talk you into this?” Floyd cried. “That’s total bullshit! Why?! Every time I run into you I get stuck on an island infested with dinosaurs!” He pointed at Ammie.  
“Hey, I didn’t make you come with me last time!” She growled. “That was your own decision!”  
“It doesn’t matter! These goddamn creatures follow you like a damn plague! I swear to god that if we run into raptors then you better have brought your goddamn frying pan!”  
Ammie blinked for a minute before letting her laughter take over. This was not the time for laughter of any kind, but that comment seemed to calm her down a bit. Floyd gave a few chuckles himself but the others didn’t seem to find it very funny.  
Alan placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder before turning away. “I think we lost him.”  
“For now,” Floyd grumbled, watching as Alan cleared some bushes away to reveal a dead carcass.  
“It’s okay, it’s dead,” He commented before the others could react. And that’s when the head of the T-Rex that was currently eating the said dead carcass popped up to take a look at who interrupted his meal. “Nobody move a muscle.” He told them all instantly, freezing in place. Ammie and Floyd knew this and didn’t move even when the creature gave it’s roar, but the others all took off. Alan gave a silent curse as the trio had to follow them.  
“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!” Ammie cursed, moving through the trees. She gave a bigger cry when the bigger dinosaur that had taken down their plane appeared before them again. The fucker just didn’t give up!  
She barely had time to move out of the way as the T-Rex and the other Predator began to fight. Jumping behind a set of trees, she saw Floyd move to help his uncle off the ground as the two continued to fight; and that’s when she saw it. On the right leg of the Tyrannosaur there was a thin, old-looking scar right above where the epiphysis would be.  
“Bull shit,” She let slip from her mouth.  
That was wear the baby Tyrannosaur’s leg had been fractured all those years ago when Sarah and Nick had decided to try and save it. Could this large creature truly be the baby that they had saved from San Diego four years ago?  
As the T-Rex grabbed the other predator around the neck, she found herself giving a cheer; but a cheer that was quickly ended when the larger dinosaur used its large arms to grab a hold of the T-Rex and snap it’s neck with its longer jaws.  
“Aww, come on! That’s bullshit!” Ammie found herself crying out. “At least give the baby a fair fight! Give him longer arms too!”  
“Ammie!” Alan’s exasperated growl hit her ear as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, fleeing the scene as the winner’s roar followed after them.


	4. Answers

Ammie gave a wince as Alan’s fist knocked Paul backwards. That was nowhere near as hard as Cooper’s had been; seeming as how Paul didn’t pass out, but it was still pretty damn hard.  
“No, no, no,” Amanda began, jumping in the way. “Please, please don’t. Stop, p-please.”  
“It’s time you did some explaining, Mr. Kirby,” Alan growled, cracking his knuckles.  
Ammie gave a sigh and took a seat on a fallen tree, taking in the rip in her dress and the blood from the wound in her leg and the dirt that now decorated it as Paul told them about their son getting lost out here on the island while he was parasailing.  
“We called everyone,” Paul told them. “We did everything we could. No one would help us. The Costa Rican government said this is a no-fly zone. The U.S. Embassy-that’s our U.S. Embassy-told us we should accept the inevitable. Can you believe that?”  
“You let a 12-year-old go parasailing alone?” Billy asked them, looking at the picture in Paul’s wallet some more.  
“Of course not,” Floyd grumbled, crossing his arms as Ammie continued to pick at the tear in her dress. “They’re here looking for two people, a Ben and Eric, right?”  
“Yeah,” Amanda nodded her head.  
“Ben Hildebrand,” Paul told them.  
“Paul and I divorced over a year ago.”  
“Ah, so he was with the boyfriend, huh?” Ammie cupped her hand and rested her chin in it.  
“So why me?” Alan demanded.  
“He said we needed someone who’d been on the island before,” Paul answered him, motioning at Udesky.  
“Yes,” The man in question agreed. “But I did not tell you to kidnap somebody.”  
“I have never been on this island.” Alan told him.  
“Sure you have. You wrote that book.” Paul replied.  
“That was Isla Nublar,” Billy decided to break it to them. “This is Isla Sorna, site ‘B’.”  
“You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs on them?” Udesky asked but Amanda and Paul jumped on him.  
“Well, it didn’t turn out too bad, I guess,” Billy then commented, a thoughtful look on his face.  
“Oh? And how is that?” Amanda asked him.  
“Floyd and Dr. Malcolm here have both been on his island.”  
Floyd looked like he wanted to murder Billy as Ammie gave a sigh at the look of joy and hope on Amanda and Paul’s face.  
“Hey, that’s right! You two were a part of the events in San Diego four years ago!” Paul commented.  
“We may have been here on this island, but that doesn’t mean that we can lead you through it. Maybe if we got back to the compound or something, but I have no idea where we’re at,” Ammie sighed as she stood up again. And the Compound was really not where she wanted to return to; she remembered those damn raptors trying to attack her and the others on their last visit here.  
“So how long have they been missing?” Alan decided to ask, changing the subject a bit.  
“Eight weeks.” Paul answered.  
“Almost eight weeks now,” Amanda agreed.  
Alan gave a sigh and turned to Floyd. “We’re going to go back to the plane and salvage what we can, then we make for the coast.”  
“Dr. Grant, we’re not leaving this island without our son.” Paul told him.  
Alan turned back. “Then you can go and look for him, or you can stick with us as long as you don’t hold us up. Either way,” Alan decided to tell them. “You probably won’t get off this island alive.”  
Ammie felt sorry for Paul and Amanda, she really did, but at the same time she was mad that they tricked them into coming with them to the island. They could have just asked her for help; she wasn’t sure if she had given it but the thought of a 12-year-old kid being out here made her…  
~Ian is going to kill me~ She told herself, grabbing her bag off of what was left of the plane. She had brought a shirt to wear incase it got cold, but there were no pants for her to change into, so she was going to be stuck wearing a damn dress while here on the island; at least until Amanda moved up beside her, having changed her own clothes already, offering a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top.  
“Here,” The woman held them out to her. “You’re going to want to wear something else while moving through the forest.” The two women were close in size so it would do for now.  
“Thanks,” She nodded to her and took the clothes. She had worn a pair of flat boots so she didn’t have to worry about shoes. Amanda slipped off, leaving Ammie to sneak around the other side of the plane to change. She gave a frown at the ruined dress as she held it in her hands. It was one of the few dresses she did have and it was her favorite. She was going to have to fight like hell to find another one.  
Standing up from the crouch he had been in, a new claw in his hands, Alan began to move around the plane to join the others but froze when he walked right up to Ammie as she pulled the shorts on. Ammie gave a jump and turned. “Ah, sorry, Ammie,”  
“First a kiss and now this, Dr. Grant? I told you that you could have just asked.” She teased him.  
Alan gave a smirk, remembering the moment she was talking about. After her event on the electric fence, he had to give her CPR and that was her awakening comment. He went to move, leaving the woman to change, but her back caught his attention as she continued to change. Her being shirtless for a few moments longer gave him clear view of the scars on her back. He remembered how she had gotten those and it made his insides squirm.

 

~“Ellie! Watch out!” Ammie cried. The Raptor from the Control room had followed them here through another path and looked pissed that her meal had been able to outmaneuver her for this long.  
So now here she was, hanging in the air, as the four below her were in some serious shit with two Raptors. She needed to think and think fast. And then, an idea, though crazy, popped into her head as the second Raptor paused beneath her, eyes intent of the four before it. She had been forgotten. ~Stupid idea, but it just might work~  
“YEEHAW!!!” She cried out, before letting go. The skin of the Raptor was like the scales of a lizard. The Raptor must not have liked the feel of a 136 pound woman dropping onto its back like it was some kind of damn horse and gave out a shriek before trying to buck her off but she had gotten a good grip around its neck and she held on for dear life as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Ammie, no!” Timmy cried out.  
Ammie wasn’t sure what he was crying about until she felt the stabs of pain in her back and the weight of the other Raptor standing on top of her. Her blood was warm, especially as the wounds got bigger when she was yanked to the floor. She gave a grunt when she hit the stone and then another when the Raptor placed a foot on her stomach. She glanced up at the creature above her just in time to throw her arm up in defense, giving it up to the Raptor’s mouth instead of her face like it had wanted. She gave out a cry as the teeth ripped at her skin like razors. She was caught. She watched as her life flashed before her eyes but she wasn’t worried about what was going to happen to her. She was worried about what was going to happen to Alan and the others. Were they still going to be able to get off the island?  
And then the teeth were ripped out of her. Opening her eyes, she now saw Alan over her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her backwards. The man had slammed his body into the dinosaur, knocking it off of her. If she was in pain then she would have kissed him. Instead she found herself staring at the trail of blood that she left behind her.~

 

He had been there, witnessed the whole thing, and yet still this woman was strong and alive. The area where the claws had dug it were towards the top near her shoulders before leading down her back. He remembered seeing her torn flesh he remembered the feel of her warm blood being on him as he held her, saving her from the raptor that had been trying to eat her. As he stood there, watching the raptor rip into her arm, he hadn’t been able to take it…he didn’t like the thought of anything happening to Ammie Malcolm and had admitted to himself that if he could, he would have taken the pain and the scars.  
“So, do you like what you see or are you stuck in memories?” Ammie’s voice knocked Alan out off his silence and he flushed.  
“A little bit of both, I think,” He then pulled a face, calling himself an idiot as a surprised look spread across the woman’s face.  
“Wow; not what I was expecting but I’ll take it!” She grinned, picking her bag back up.  
Having tucked in the white tank top into the shorts, Ammie had pulled on her own shirt over it; a certain, blue, collared shirt.  
And he recognized it in merely seconds.  
“Is that…my shirt?” Alan asked her in shock.  
Ammie flushed. “Well…yeah. After you gave it to me on the helicopter, I couldn’t get myself to get rid of it.” She placed a hand on the Raptor claw that was now hanging around her neck. “This, either.”  
Alan blinked, remembering dropping the claw from the tree. “You are the last person I would expect to wear that.”  
“You know, your nephew said the same thing,” Ammie replied, walking out from around the ruined plane. “But I’m not wearing it because it’s a raptor claw.”  
“Then why wear it?” He moved after her.  
She looked back at him. “Because it was yours.” Alan found himself pausing, clearly shocked by the woman’s answer, before moving after her again as she rejoined the others. “So, what else have we found?” She asked Floyd as he took her back from her.  
“Nothing much, really. Most of it was lost or destroyed when the damn fin bastard decided to attack us.”  
“Speaking of which, how would you classify it, Billy?” Alan asked, kneeling down beside the man taking pictures as Floyd slung Ammie’s bag over his shoulders.  
“Well, it’s a superpredator,” The young man replied. “Suchimimus. Snout.”  
“Close,” Ammie commented. “But I’m afraid not. It’s a Spinosaurus.” She looked at Alan and he gave an impressed smile.  
“Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus,” He agreed with a nod as he lifted up a claw.  
“How did you know?” Floyd asked her.  
“I know because the first known remains of this dinosaur were found in Egyptian by paleontologist Ernst Stromer in 1912. Unfortunately the original remains were destroyed during World War two,” She gave a small flush as Floyd’s own impressed look. “I have paleontologist friends in Egypt close to where I work; that and the museum that holds what remains of the creatures isn’t too far away from my dig site.”  
“You, my dear Archeologist, keep getting cooler and cooler with each passing adventure.” The young man smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
“I don’t remember that one being on InGen’s list,” Billy commented.  
“These are also the morons that tried to bring these said creatures back to San Diego,” Ammie commented. “You didn’t think that they were actually going to tell us every little thing, did you?”  
“Which means they were up to even worse things than this…” Alan’s voice faded after a moment as he had turned his head and watched as Paul tried to pull a backpack on; Ammie gave a frown. This guy was an adventurer?  
Apparently not, as they soon found out that Kirby Enterprises turned out to be:  
“It’s Kirby Paint and Tile Plus. The plus stands for bathroom fixtures. We’re in the Westgate Shopping Center, Enid, Oklahoma.”  
“So I don’t suppose that check you wrote us is any good,” Billy sighed.  
“Now, now, listen. I will pay you no matter what,” Paul tried to say but Alan wasn’t taking it as he took his jacket off.  
“This is good. This is good.” Alan turned to walk away. “Here we are in the worse place in the world, and we’re not even being paid.”  
Ammie wore a thoughtful look as she watched Alan walk off. Turning back to Paul she gave a sigh and clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small grin and a squeeze. Paul returned it before the group began to make its way towards the coast.


	5. Let’s Smash ‘em

Ammie wiped the sweat from her brow. They hadn’t had to run from anything else just yet but the thought of it hung over them all; and the heat of the jungle didn’t help in that matter too much. Amanda rubbed Ammie the wrong way a little, but the woman could say she liked Paul. She couldn’t explain why but he was…adorable to her. Not sure if adorable was the right word to use, but he had gone through all of this to get someone to help him find his son; Amanda wouldn’t have been able to do all of that without him. It made Ammie want to help them find the kid. Alan, Billy, and Floyd weren’t involved with that, but she kept her eyes open, searching for any signs of other humans on this island. It wasn’t easy. Everything just looked the same here in the trees, until they caught sight of a large, red and white sail that red ‘DINO-SOAR’ hanging from the trees a little further into the forest. At the sight of it, Paul and Amanda began to cry for their kid.  
“Mrs. Kirby,” Alan sighed. “The chances are remote they’re still in the vicinity.”  
“Hey, sympathize a little, would you?” Ammie commented at Alan as Udesky made a comment about finding a camera. “They’re freaking out.”  
“It’s their own fault for letting their kid come out here and do this.” Floyd grunted, crossing his arms.  
“Floyd,” Ammie growled at him. “What’s done is done. They’re just looking for answers; peace. Keep the rude comments to yourself for a while, huh?”  
“You actually feel sorry for them?” Billy asked her as the voice from the camera could be heard.  
She gave a sad smile. “I feel sorry for anyone on this island.”  
The camera gave evidence that after the attack on the small boat, Eric and Ben were both still alive after the landing events.  
“He’s alive,” Paul began after the camera cut off. “I know he’s alive. We’re gonna find him.”  
“Can you fly one of those?” Alan’s voice dragged Ammie’s attention back to him and Billy as they stared up at the parasail.  
“Maybe, as long as the sail’s not torn.” He answered.  
“It’d be a good idea to have it,” Floyd nodded, understanding what his uncle was thinking. “Be a good way to catch a plane if we see one.”  
Billy and Floyd began to pull it down and something snapped. Ammie felt her blood run cold at a skeleton, still hooked up to the sail, swung out and slammed into Amanda. The woman freaked out and began to scream, trying to pull away from her dead boyfriend as the others moved forward to help. The moment she was free, though, Amanda took off and Alan sent Paul after him.  
“Good lord,” Floyd plugged his nose against the smell.  
“What do you think happened?” Billy asked.  
“Looks like he was eaten,” Ammie replied.  
“Huh?”  
“Picked at and gnawed on,” She pointed at Ben’s feet and hands where little imprints of teeth could be seen on his bones.  
“But why didn’t he drop from the sail?” Billy commented.  
“Internal bleeding, maybe?” Floyd answered. “It was a rough landing; had to be. There’s not much you can do with a broken leg or a ruptured spleen or whatever. The moment he was bleeding was the moment he was dead; these bastards would smell it without a problem.” He gave a grunt as he tossed the skeleton off into the bushes.  
“Then the kid should be dead as well.” Ammie sighed.  
“What, no hope left?” Floyd smirked as they began to roll up the sail.  
“Piss off, Grant.” The woman growled, crossing her arms. Udesky and Floyd helped Billy on the sail, leaving Alan and Ammie to watch as they thought quietly to themselves.  
~How in the hell are we going to get off of this island?~

 

~“Dr, Grant! Dr. Malcolm! You should come look at this!”  
Pulling at face at the name, Ammie turned from the men rolling up the sail. Exchanging a look with Alan, the duo headed off towards Paul’s voice.  
“Oh dear lord, no.” Was the first words that came out of Ammie’s mouth when she saw the little area of nests that Paul and Amanda had intruded upon. There were at least a hundred of the said eggs; and she recognized them.  
Ammie’s attention was instantly hooked onto the table with the electronic hand and the eggs. Grant seemed to notice the shaking egg as well and followed her over to watch as the egg began to hatch. The others were there soon, too.  
“Good luck, am I right?” She chuckled at Alan.”  
“Good. I was hoping that they would hatch before I had to leave for the docks,” Henry grinned.  
“Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn’t you tell me?” John moved forward as he pulled on a pair of gloves. “I insist on being here when they’re born.” He then began to coo the creature out of his shell. Ammie backed away and turned to her brother.  
“So, what do you think of it so far?”  
Ian was silent for a moment, watching with the others. “Interesting, but…something…just doesn’t feel right. It feels…”  
“Off?”  
“Yes. Off. You?”  
“Interesting. Never see anything like this again but I do agree with you. With creatures this old being brought forward into our day and age, something bad will most likely happen. Remember King Kong?” She referred to the movie.  
“Yeah,” He chuckled. “Godzilla, too.”  
“I’ve been here for the birth of every little creature on this island.” John was saying as the creature continued to push out of the egg.  
“Well, surely not the ones that have bred in the wilds.” Ian commented.  
“Actually, they can’t breed in the wild.” Henry told him. “Population control is one of our security precautions. There’s no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park.”  
“And how do you know that?” Floyd asked, turning from the baby dinosaur.  
“Well, because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female.”  
“Oh.” Ian nodded.  
“We’ve engineered them that way.”  
Neither of the Malcolm siblings liked the sound of that. “Engineered?” Ammie frowned.  
Floyd turned from the talk with Hammond and his uncle again. “How do you know they’re all female?”  
“Does somebody go out in the park and pull up the dinosaurs’ skirts?” Ian asked.  
“We control their chromosomes. It’s really not that difficult.” Henry crossed his arms. “All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that.”  
Ian paused for a moment in his process of sighting down on a stool. Ammie and Floyd frowned again; deeper this time.  
“Deny them that?” Ellie asked him. Even Alan seemed to not like that as he pulled a pair of gloves on his hands.  
“John,” Ian began. “The kind of control you’re tempting is, uh, it’s not possible. If there’s one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it’s that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh, well, there it is.” Ammie gave her brother a small smile.  
“There it is.” John nodded like the younger man was an idiot.  
“You’re implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will…breed?” Henry asked him, a teasing tone in his voice.  
“No, I’m simply-”  
“Hey!” Ammie’s voice cut her brother’s words off. Henry turned to her. “Take that attitude of yours and shove it. You claim that you used Amphibian DNA to fill in gaps, right? You’re the scientist. Don’t you know that some of those animals have been known to changes from one sex to another in a single-sex environment? If these creatures began to multiply I wanna be here to see the look on your face.”  
Ian gave a huge grin at his sister and glanced at Alan and the others, giving a wink. “Life finds a way.”  
Things were silent for a few moments, Ammie trying to calm her anger down as Alan held the baby dinosaur in his hands. A look of shock crossed his face.  
“What species is this?”  
“Uh…” Henry glanced up. “It’s a Velociraptor.”~

 

“Raptor.” A voice said quietly beside her.  
And it seemed that Alan recognized them as well. If Ammie had been afraid earlier, she was really afraid now. She felt the scars on her body begin to tingle.  
And suddenly an idea popped up into her head and she glanced at Alan with an evil grin.   
“Let’s smash ‘em!”   
A look of horror flashed across Alan’s face at the thought of doing that. She gave a sigh and turned. There was nothing more that she would like to do than to smash all them damn raptor babies but she knew that if she did that, it would piss off the parents and she didn’t want to risk making the raptors chase after her. She had enough problems already; and enough memories to haunt her nightmares.  
“What the…” Floyd’s voice announced that he and Billy had finished wrapping up the sail and reached them. He glared at the nests for a moment before glancing at Ammie. “All right! You got some kind of damn curse on you!”  
Ammie looked at Floyd like he was crazy. “What are you talking about?”  
“These damn raptors love you for some reason! Every time you’re here, they show up! You must have some kind of scent that draws them to you; like Catnip for Raptors or something.”  
“Well, believe me if I did, I didn’t choose it!” She growled at him before turning to stomp off. This wasn’t her fault! She wanted nothing more than go back to her dig site in Egypt now. This whole idea of seeing Alan was turning out to be a really bad decision. Every time she ran into either Grant she ran into dinosaurs. ~I swear to God that if this happens a fourth time, I’m gonna kill someone.~  
“Where’s Billy?” Alan’s voice made Ammie glance back but she didn’t stop in her moving as Alan and Floyd turned back to find Billy. She recognized this path. They were getting close to that compound she and Floyd had encountered with Ian and the others four years ago; the one that Nick had contacted the mainland from. Maybe she could find something there to get help with ago. Everything was geo-thermal powered, after all. They might actually have a chance to survive this damn island after all.


	6. Raptors, Strike Three

“That’s the Compound, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah,” Ammie nodded her head, answering Floyd’s question. Both of them remembered well what happened the last time they were there.

 

~“Nick?” Ian called out as the group looked around the destroyed area. “Floyd? Carol?”  
“They must be inside already,” Ammie offered, Kelly gripping her hand tightly.  
“Or dead.” Ian commented.  
“Please. We would have heard screams and see blood,” Sarah told her boyfriend. “The three of them are fi-” Sarah’s voice turned into a scream as a screech happened behind her. They all whipped around to see that a Raptor had hopped on top of the vehicle they had just passed and Sarah turned to run before being pounced on.  
“Sarah!”  
Ammie let go of Kelly as her father grabbed her and pulled her back before running forward and grabbing Sarah’s hand as the Raptor ripped the backpack off of her, yanking her away from the form that haunted Ammie’s dreams for the last few years. And three more joined them. Sarah grabbed Kelly and dragged her into the shed to their left. Ammie wasted no time in opening the car door to their left and slamming the door shut before giving out a curse as Ian ran away, a Raptor chasing him. She watched as the dinosaur hopped through the window, fear on her face as her brother was knocked through the other one.  
“Ian! Quick!” The man turned and hurried to the car as his sister opened the door, giving him a passage to shut before the Raptor slammed into it after him.  
“Shit,” Ian cursed, breathing hard. He glanced out the window to see the other two raptors tried to find a way inside the shed that Sarah and Kelly had escaped into. “We gotta save them.”  
“How?” Ammie watched as the Raptor began to break into the passenger window.  
“I don’t know, but we have too!”  
“Maybe…maybe I can distract this one while you go take care of them,” She gave a moan as the Raptor’s face began to push in through the hole.  
“I can’t just leave you here,” Ian hissed at his sister. “If I leave then so are you.”  
“Ian, face it. One of us has to-” She gave a shout and jumped as a bat came out of nowhere and smashed against the back of the raptor’s head. The blood spattered as the broken glass penetrated the dinosaur’s neck as the bat was pulled back and swung forward again, making the raptor squeal.  
“Floyd!” Ian and Ammie shouted together, watching as the young man swung with the bat against, making the Raptor screech louder as more blood squirted out.  
“Get out of here!” the man told them. He was fast enough to hit the Raptor with the bat and keep its head in the glass before it could pull out and attack him or run. “Hurry up and get the others!  
Ian was out the door first before grabbing his sister and pulling her out too. The other Raptors were gone so Ian, keeping a tight grip on his sister’s hand and Floyd continued to smash the Raptor with the bat, led the way to the Shed and slammed the door shut behind them. Ammie gave a cry as Kelly and Sarah screamed down at them. A raptor was climbing in through a hole in the back of the shed, giving a hiss as it looked at the two newcomers to the area.  
“Oh shit!” Ammie gave another cry before following the other women up into the taller sections of the shed but Ian was slower than his sister, giving the raptor the chance to go after him instead of chasing her. “Ian!” Her mind began to move, trying to think of an idea to help her brother as the Raptor trapped him on the railway beneath her. She almost gave in to jumping on the raptor’s back like she had last time but her niece beat her too it by using her gymnastic skills on the poles of the shed.  
“Hey, you!” The Raptor heard the noise and turned his head just in time to have Kelly flip on the bar and shove her feet into its side, slamming the dinosaur out of the boarded window behind him and onto a spike outside. Kelly glared at the Raptor as it died. “Yee-haw.” She hissed before dropping down to the floor.  
Ammie and Ian both looked surprised before Ian looked up at his sister. “She takes after you.”  
His sister gave a laugh. “She has to, to deal with you.”  
Ian gave a chuckle of his own before dropping down to his daughter, panting. “The school cut you from the team?”  
Ammie another laugh and dropped down beside them before a growling from the hole caught their attention.  
“Get outta here!” Sarah called down to them. “Get outta here! Go!”  
“Come on, sweetie!” Kelly grabbed Ian and Ammie’s hand. They froze though, at the sight of Floyd and the Raptor that had been at the car. “Holy shit.”  
“Floyd!” Ammie ran forward to the other man and placed a huge kiss on his cheek before gripping him in her arms.  
“The bastard shouldn’t have messed with us,” Floyd commented, giving her a squeeze.  
“You killed it?” Ian sounded as shocked as his sister.  
“Does it look like it?” Floyd asked. The Raptor had the glass shoved up through the neck and from the hits and whacks from Floyd’s bat it shoved the glass in further. “Come on, the helicopter’s here!” He paused. “Where’s Sarah?”  
Ammie’s reply was cut off by crashing from behind them and they turned in time to see the redhead rolling out of the building. “There’s your answer.”  
Together the group ran up the stairs into the building that Nick and Carol were calling them from as the copter landed to pick them all up.~

 

“I bet you Eric’s in there.” Paul commented as they paused for a moment. “Don’t you think? I’d bet my bottom dollar.”  
“What do you think it is?” Billy asked.  
“As far as I’m concerned, it’s the Four Seasons.” Udesky commented.  
“This Island was where Hammond originally planned to have his park here. It’s the front office.” Ammie told them.  
“How do you know?” Billy asked.  
“Because we were here, remember? This is where Grant here,” Ammie gripped Floyd’s shoulder and gave him a wiggle. “Saved the life of me and my brother by taking a baseball bat and beating a Raptor into the glass of a car.”  
They all blinked in shock but Amanda gave a frown. “Bullshit.”  
Ammie went to reply but Floyd gave her a look as they hit the grounds. A smile then broke across her face as a certain car came into view; a skeleton hanging limply in a hole. Floyd moved forward and took a pose by the raptor skeleton, turning to look at the other woman again. “Who’s full of shit now?”  
“Let’s just get out of here,” Ammie commented, tearing her eyes from the skeleton.  
“Yeah,” Alan agreed with a nod and followed her inside the compound. Floyd gave Amanda another smirk before moving after them.  
Four more years had done hell to Hammond’s office. Amanda tried to use a phone but no luck. They searched for the thermal powered radio but gave curses when they couldn’t find it.  
“Where the hell could it have gone?” Floyd growled, ripping through some more of the plants that had grown over the desks.  
“I don’t know,” Ammie replied. “But it has to be here! Unless Nick decided to take it with him as a souvenir.”  
“Nick wouldn’t do that,” Floyd then pulled a face. “Would he?”  
“No,” Ammie hung her head. “But Carol would.”  
“Of course she would,” Floyd turned his head at the sound of glass breaking. “Let’s go catch up with the others.”  
“Yeah,”  
The group moved into what appeared to be a rundown science lab; much like where they had run into the eggs on the other island when Ian got into the fight with the Hammond about the female dinosaurs. There were at least eight egg incubators, some with even broken shells still in them.  
“Brings back some horrid memories, huh?” Floyd grunted, looking at the empty eggs.  
“Had them the moment I got on that damn plane,” His uncle told him. Ammie had to agree.  
“This is how you create dinosaurs?” Amanda asked, picking up one of the shells.  
“No,” Alan shook his head. “This is how you play God.”  
“Didn’t work very well, did it?” Billy commented.  
“I disagree,” Floyd shook his head. “They’re still alive, aren’t they?”  
“Jesus Christ,” Ammie hissed, staring at one of the babies that were in the water tube with cords hooked up to it. “Humans suck, guys.”  
“Just think about it,” Billy moved forward to take a picture of it. “We do this to other animals, too.”  
“Shut it, Brennan.” Floyd hissed. “You’re gonna make her sick.”  
“Me too,” Paul admitted, looking a bit green himself.  
“I am all for getting the hell out of here,” Ammie crossed her arms and took a seat on one of the old chairs there. She only sat there for a few moments when she heard something move behind her. Turning, she felt her heart rate jump as she searched for what had moved. She found nothing; and that only made things worse. She jumped up to her feet, her eyes still searching. “Grant,” She called out in a low, worried tone. Both men turned to look at her. “We should get out of here; now.”  
“But what if Eric-” Paul’s voice was cut off by Amanda’s scream and a shriek. A shriek that the three of them all recognized.  
A Velociraptor was currently trying to force its body through two of the tubes but couldn’t. Not willing to stand there, Ammie grabbed Amanda’s hand and took off, heading back for the entrance. Grant was there first and turned a path that just led them into a room with cages. There were three of them open and the group split. The Raptor followed them and went after Amanda and Billy, hopping on the door before they could close it and pinned them against the wall.  
“Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!” Ammie felt her knees shaking as she and Floyd watched the event from their cell. She felt her knees begin to shake and her hands tremble.  
“Calm down,” Floyd grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “We’re going to get out of here,” He watched as Amanda and Billy pushed on the door and pinned the Raptor. “We’re going to run. Don’t let go of my hand, got it?” Floyd could only imagine what was going through this woman’s head right now. To be locked in this horrid event a third time, fate was cruel. “Let’s go!”  
Ammie moved after Floyd as he ran, the two of them leading the way from the Raptor as its cawing called for his other companions. Running out of the compound grounds and through some more trees, there was a herd of grass-eaters before them and Alan ordered them to run into it. The group scattered and when Ammie saw Alan trip and fall she gave a cry. Floyd changed their direction towards his Uncle and helped pull him back to his feet; Billy’s bag was in his hands. Shooting a glance back behind them, Floyd gave a curse when he saw a few raptors zipping around behind them; hunting them.  
Into the trees the three of them ran. They were separated from the others with no idea of where they were heading or what would happen to them. They just wanted to get out of harm’s way.  
“Ammie,” Floyd called to the woman that still clung to his hand. “Ammie, calm down. Slow down. We lost them. We lost them.”  
At his words the woman slowed her step before the group finally came to a stop. She leaned over, hands on her knees, and took in deep breaths as she fought the tears that were threatening to break free. That was even worse that the events with the raptor in the car!  
“What now?” Floyd asked, catching his own breath.  
“We should get into some trees.”Alan answered him. “The Raptors can’t climb. It’ll be safe there; for now. At least until we can think of what to do next.” He turned to the tree before them before he froze.  
“What is it?” Ammie asked him.  
“Be quiet,” He answered her.  
Her blood ran cold moments later at the sound of a Raptor’s caw.


	7. Feelings and a Kid

~Just stay silent. Don’t make any sudden moves and they’ll go away.~ Ammie silently told herself as she stood there, her back against the tree. Alan and Floyd were currently peeking through some grass, watching as the raptors cawed at each other.  
“What are you saying?” Alan’s voice reached her ears silently. “What are you looking for?”  
“Why does it matter?” Floyd asked his uncle, but he understood his uncle’s words.  
Alan took a breath and leaned back against the tree beside Ammie. “You all right?”  
“As good as I can be.” Things fell silent for a moment and she rolled her neck. “If they’re gone we should get the hell out of here.”  
Alan took a moment and went to take another peak around the tree but a raptor had been waiting on them and gave a roar in his face. The trio quickly backed away just to have a few more raptors close in on them.  
“They set a trap,” Floyd growled, staring at them all. “How are these damn lizards this freakin’ smart?”  
“Blame the damn scientists.” Ammie told him, glaring at the raptor in front of her. This one looked different than the other three that were around them. This had to be female and boy did it looked similar to the one that she had whacked with a frying pan during the first island incident; the one that had left the scars on her back and arm.  
“Ammie,” Alan began, trying his hardest to block the woman from the raptors. “If they attack, I want you to try as hard as you can to get out of here and get to safety in one of these trees.”  
“And just leave the two of you behind to deal with these bastards alone? I don’t think so.” Ammie growled. “If we die here then dammit, we’re going to die together. I’m not gonna try and run and leave you guys!”  
Floyd glanced at the woman for a moment before a large smile spread on his face. “Then shall we go down with a fight.”  
Ammie snorted. “Yeah, how are we gonna do-” Her voice faded away as a canister came flying in over their heads from the grass. “The fuck?” Two more came flying in and gas spread out, forcing the raptors back. Covering her face, Ammie began to cough before she felt a grip on her arm that began to drag her. She reached back and grabbed Floyd, pleased to see that Alan was in front of her and in front of him…she couldn’t see in the gas but the moment they got out of it she put two and two together.  
They had found the brat.  
Not caring to stop, all four of them moved through the grass, fearing to see more dinosaurs if they turned for a look behind. They moved through the forest for nearly five minutes before they came to a supplies truck that was stuck in the water of the small area they had been led too. As the kid opened the hood of the truck and let them all inside, the trio realized that this was where the kid had been living all these weeks. It was a tight squeeze inside but they all fit.  
“Jesus Christ,” Ammie leaned her head back against what appeared to be a makeshift pillow and took in deep breaths as Alan and Floyd coughed on either side of her.  
“Thanks,” Alan began around his coughs. “Thanks a lot, Eric.”  
“Yeah, kid,” Floyd gave him a thumbs up as they were stared at in surprise. “We owe you.”  
“You know who I am?” He asked them.  
“Yeah,” Ammie nodded. “We’re here with you parents.”  
“They’re looking for you,” Alan told him.  
“Together?” Eric didn’t look too happy about that.  
“Together.” Alan nodded.  
“That’s not good,” He shook his head. “They don’t do so well together.”  
“Well, that’s a nice thing to say about the people that have come here to try an save you.” Ammie grunted at him.  
“Down, tiger,” Floyd told her, rubbing her hair with his hand; she swatted him away.  
“You’d be surprised what people can do when they have to,” Alan replied to the boy as he began to look around the truck.  
Eric changed the dying lantern and took a better look at the trio. “You’re Alan Grant.”  
“Look, you’re famous, Uncle.” His nephew chuckled.  
“Uncle? Then that means you’re Floyd, right?”  
“Seems like both of you are,” Ammie chuckled, giving her back a short stretch.  
“You should be too, Malcolm.” Floyd shot her a grin.  
“Malcolm?” Eric tilted his head. “You mean not only do I have Alan and Floyd Grant but I have Ammie Malcolm here, too?” Eric looked like he was in heaven.  
“How do you know me?” Ammie replied.  
“I read about everything that happened on the first island and even on the incident in San Diego,” Eric answered with a huge grin. He gave her a look. “Can I see your scars?”  
Ammie blinked, all three of them shocked into silence before Ammie gave a small smirk. “I need to introduce you to Carol Owen.”  
Eric gave them all another look. “What are you doing here?”  
“Your parents,” Alan began. “Uh, invited us along.” He gave a half-hearted chuckle before coughing some more.  
“Yeah, if you call lying to us the same as inviting us.” Ammie grunted. Floyd gave her a little shove and she frowned, watching as Eric fixed them some Beans to eat. Alan and Floyd had to share while Ammie had a small bit of her own in a small can. Eric gave them a Crunch Bar afterwards.  
“Oh, these were my favorite as a kid!” Ammie grinned, pulling the wrapper off.  
“You mean they’re not anymore?” Floyd asked her, taking his own.  
“Of course I’m not.” She glared at him, taking a bite of the chocolate. It seemed to spread some kind of warmth through her.  
“I read both of your books,” Eric began, staring at Alan again. “I like the first one more. Before you were on the island. You liked dinosaurs back then.”  
“Well,” Alan decided to reply. “Back then they hadn’t tried to eat me yet.” He gave a few coughs.  
“When Ingen cleared out, they left a lot of stuff behind.”  
“Any weapons?”  
“No; and I just used the last of the gas grenades.”  
“Don’t sound so down, kid,” Floyd told him as his uncle grabbed a beaker of yellow liquid; Ammie didn’t really need to think about what it was to guess. “You saved our lives.  
“Be careful with that,” Eric told him. “T-rex. It scares some of the smaller ones away but attracts one really big one with a fin.”  
Alan looked shocked. “This is T-rex pee?” Eric nodded. “How’d you get it?”  
“You don’t want to know.”  
“I know understand why you happily chose a truck stuck in water,” The woman in the truck commented with a chuckle; Eric smiled as Alan set the beaker back down on the shelf.  
“And I suddenly lost my appetite.” Floyd grumbled, giving Ammie the rest of his chocolate. She took it with a smile.  
“Eric,” Alan began after a few more minutes. “I have to tell you, I’m astonished that you’ve lasted eight weeks on this island.”  
“Is that all it’s been?” Eric asked in disbelief.  
“You’re alive, and that’s the important thing.” The older man assured him. “And thanks to you, that’s one thing that we have in common.” He was silent for a moment, shooting Ammie a side glance, before looking back at Eric. “Did you read Malcolm’s book?”  
Ammie raised a brow. Why bring her brother up?  
“Yeah,” Eric nodded but then went quiet.  
Alan waited only a moment. “So?”  
“I-I don’t know,” Eric shot Ammie a look as well as Floyd snickered at his uncle. “I mean, it was kind of preachy. And too much chaos. Everything’s chaos. It seemed like the guy was kind of high on himself.”  
“That’s too things that we have in common.” Alan grinned.  
“High on himself or not,” Ammie grunted, crossing her arms. “That man is still my brother,” She whacked both Floyd and Alan in the arms as they laughed at her before tossing her empty wrappers at Eric’s face. “And I do no let other talk about him without giving revenge!” She jumped on Eric and ended up putting him into some kind of wrestling hold. It made the group laugh, letting their minds clear and not worry about the dire situation that they were all in.  
The four of them stayed in that truck, cramped together as they tried to sleep. Ammie woke up after a few hours of rest that night, not sure what time it was, to the young boy curled up in her side. It brought a small smile to her face, making her think of Timmy all those years ago. As best as she could, she slid herself out of the truck quietly without waking the others and moved onto dry land. It was still a bit dark outside but the beginning streaks of the sunrise could be seen across the sky, giving her light to lead a careful path out into the trees to take care of…the human business that they all had to take care of in the morning.  
She kept as quiet as she could her ears and eyes searching for anything and everything and the twig snapping behind her made her give a scream and a jump as she whipped around, read to run.  
“Quiet. Not so loud.”  
“Oh, damnit Grant!” Ammie smacked the man that was standing behind her. “Don’t do that!”  
Alan gave a chuckle. “I couldn’t help it.” He told her. He then pulled a firm face. “You know it’s not safe for you to be out here by yourself, Ammie.”  
“Yeah, well, I sure as hell ain’t inviting you to come and join me, whether or not the bathroom is in the forest.”  
“I wasn’t trying to invite myself,” Alan replied, holding his hands up as he flushed at the very thought. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”  
“Yeah, you say that but weren’t we in a situation much like this only yesterday? I’m starting to believe that you’re doing this on purpose, Dr. Grant.”  
Alan shook his head and then began in a softer voice. “Are you all right?”  
“I suppose so,” She replied. “It’s just…” She looked like she was about to go off on a rant but the look on her face told Alan that she changed her mind and said something else. “How is it that I keep getting stuck on scary islands of dinosaurs with a member of the Grant family and a kid?” Ammie asked him. Grant laughed. The first island had been with Alan and Lex and Timmy Hammond, Hammond’s grandchildren. The second time had been with Floyd and Kelly, Ian’s daughter and Ammie’s niece. Now it was with both of the Grants with another kid.  
“Maybe its fate,” Alan replied.  
“Bullshit” Ammie leaned her back against the tree behind her and gave a sigh. “We just have bad luck.”  
Alan gave another smile as he stared at her. “I don’t think so.”  
She gave him a sharp glare. “You don’t, huh? So these were fate?” She held up her palms.  
Grant stared at the scar in the palm of her hand. She had received that from the perimeter fence on the first island all them years ago, a matching one in her other hand and then he was sure that she had received some on her feet as well, seeming as how she had had to kick her shoes off before the fence was electrified once again.  
“How about this one?” She had pulled up her left sleeve to show off the scars there. He saw the event of the raptor ripping at her arm with its teeth flash before his eyes at the sight of the horrid scars here.  
“Or how about the ones on my back!?” She went to rip the blue shirt off. “Are those just fate too, Alan?!” She cried. Alan moved forward though and grabbed her hands to stop her from tearing the shirt off. He pulled her into his chest and held her as he felt her quiver against him. He didn’t need to see the scars on her back again. Watching her endure something as horrid as that had haunted his dreams for years; he still watched it at night sometimes and if he did he was sure that she did, too.  
“It’s all right, Ammie,” He rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. “It’s all right.”  
“No, it’s not alright,” Her voice quivered just as much as her body was. “It is never alright because every time I leave these damned dinosaurs behind I somehow end up right back with them!” She took a breath. “I just wanted to see you, Alan. Why did this have to happen on the exact day that I came to you?”  
Alan shook his head. “I can’t give you answers, Ammie,” He closed his eyes. “But it is my fault that you were even dragged into this a third time.”  
“No it’s not,” She shook her head. “You didn’t force me onto that plane, Alan. I came because I wanted to; I wasn’t going to let you go off and leave me at your dig site after I came to see you. If I had I would have been worried the entire time and been unable to sleep.” She fell silent for a moment before beginning to speak again. “Is it…wrong of me to say that of all the people I could be here with, I’m glad that it’s you?”  
Alan pulled back and looked down at her a bit. “What?”  
“It’s the truth,” He could see her flush. Her quivering had stopped and he could tell that she was returning to her normal self again. “I’m glad it’s you this time, Alan. This time, if I die, I have the chance to tell you that-”  
“We’re not going to die here, Ammie,” Alan kissed the top of her head. “I won’t let you. You may have been brought back into another fight with these damn creatures but after all that you’ve gone through I refuse to let you fall here after all this time.” He kissed the top of her head again. “I am going to get you out of here safely, again. Not one of those damn creatures are going to lay another claw on you unless they kill me first!”  
“Alan,” Ammie pulled back and looked up at him in the face. “I can’t let you do that. To put yourself into harm’s way like that for me-”  
Alan shook his head. “Not one claw or tooth is going to leave another scar on your body, Ammie Malcolm, I promise you that.”  
Ammie stared up at Alan, her eyes feeling like they were going to flood with tears. To hear him say that, it made her very, very happy.  
They didn’t stand there for long before their faces crashed into the other, bringing their lips together in what seemed to be a war for dominance in an event that both of them had been dreaming of doing since that helicopter ride home from the first island. Alan had been in a relationship with Ellie at the time but now that Ellie had moved on, Alan had no reason to lie about his attraction to this woman; Ian Malcolm’s sister or not. It only took him eight years to make a move that he beat himself over every night he thought about her for not making the said move sooner. He had had many chances to do so over the years when they had talked but he just never did. Work had gotten in the way and now, when he was finally able to give in to his desires and find that this woman had the same feelings as him, he cursed himself for being such a damn fool!  
Ammie felt her heart pounding in her chest. Since the day that she had met Alan on the first island she had held an attraction to him and it had only grown over the years since the events had begun. She thought that she had been hoping for a lost cause but as her mother always used to tell her ‘All good things to those to wait’. And by God, this was a really, really good thing.  
“Alan? Ammie!” The sound of Floyd calling for the two of them off a little ways away brought their make-out session to a stop.  
Ammie gave a sigh and closed her eyes before pulling away from the warm touch of the man in front of her. “Though there is nothing more that I would love to do than to have hot, steamy sex with you, Alan Grant, I doubt that having it here in the woods while on the run from dinosaurs is a good idea. Especially not with that twelve-year-old and your nephew out there to walk in on us. Now, when we get back to the states I will have no objections to any of this.”  
Alan gave a huge smile and placed another kiss on her lips; he had been waiting for her for the last eight years. “Neither will I.”


	8. Best Intentions Suck

“What’s put you in a good mood?”  
Ammie turned to look at Floyd. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Floyd watched as she moved on ahead again and glanced at his uncle. “What’s going on with her? Did you guys find some weed or something in the forest this morning?”  
“Why ask that?” Alan shook his head.  
“Because she looks like she’s floating on a freakin’ cloud in the middle of a forest full of man-eating dinosaurs, that’s why. I wanna know what she’s high on so I can get some too!”  
“What indeed?” His Uncle gave him his own grin before moving after the woman and the child.  
Floyd paused for a moment before moving again. Sometimes he just didn’t understand other people.  
They had found a boat on the bank of the river below them. They made a plan to get down there to it, hopefully finding anyone else alive along the way.  
“Know what this is?” Eric held up some kind of claw to Alan. He took a look at it.  
“That’s a raptor claw. Used to have one,” Alan glanced at Ammie as she moved on the other side of the kid as he handed it back. “A fossil.”  
“Mine is new.”  
“Psycho-brat.” Floyd grunted, stomping on some branches.  
“Be quiet, Floyd,” Ammie hushed him. “You don’t want to attract any kind of unwanted attention, do you?”  
“Ammie, we’re already attracting unwanted attention, or have you forgotten the damn raptors and other man-eating creatures here?!”  
Alan rolled his eyes and turned back to the kid. “How much of the island did you explore?”  
“I stayed pretty close to the compound,” Eric answered. “I figured if anyone came looking for me, that’s where they’d start.”  
“We need to get to the coast. That was the plan.” Alan told him.  
“Are you sure? Closer you get to the water, the bigger things get.” The kid told them.  
“Well shit,” Ammie sighed. “There blows our whole plan out of proportion.”  
“Don’t worry,” Floyd grunted. “We’re not lucky enough to lose Billy and the others. We’ll run into them soon.”  
“You sound very happy about that,” She replied sarcastically.  
“Duh.”  
“Well,” Alan decided to break in. “If we can find our way down into that canyon, we could follow the river out to the coast.” He watched as Eric looked at him. “After we find your parents.”  
“And then what?” The kid asked.  
“One step at a time.”  
“Yeah,” Floyd propped an arm on his uncle’s shoulder. “Uncle Al’s brain can’t move as fast as it once could. You gotta give him time, kid.”  
Alan gave his nephew a frown and then glanced at Ammie as she gave a giggle. “I think Dr. Grant’s mind works just fine,” She then gave Floyd a sharp look. “A hell of a lot better than yours, too.”  
Eric gave a chuckle as the duo began to argue before something caught his ear. He shushed them and they all listened. Alan and Floyd exchanged a look as a jingle hit their ears. Ammie tilted her head to the side and Eric took off running towards the sound.  
“That’s my dad’s satellite phone!” Eric cried.  
“Wait a minute!” Alan led the way after the kid. “How do you know?”  
“How many satellite phones do you think there are on this island that still works?” Ammie commented.  
“Kirby Paint and Tile Plus, in Westgate!” Eric sang the song as he ran and then began to call like crazy for his parents.  
“Shouldn’t we keep him quiet?” Floyd commented.  
“He’s like a loose rocket now,” Ammie replied as they all moved after him. “Let him run his course.”  
It wasn’t too long after that they heard someone calling for Eric and they exited the forest to see that Paul and the others were on the other side of a huge fence. Ammie wore a large smile as she watched Amanda and Paul talk t their son and as Alan and Billy exchanged words of their own.  
“What is this fence keeping out?” Floyd’s voice made Ammie turn to see that the young man was staring at the spikes at the top. “Or keeping in?”  
“How did you know we were here?” Paul asked his son.  
“The phone. That stupid jingle from the store, I heard it.”  
“My phone?”  
“Yeah, your satellite phone.” Ammie gave a frown. If they were talking about that yellow one from the plane…  
“Where is it?” Amanda asked.  
“I don’t have it.”  
“When did you use it last?”  
“On the plane,” Floyd replied to himself, exchanging a look with Ammie and Alan. “He had given it to that black guy.”  
“Yeah,” Ammie nodded. “I remember. And if I remember correctly,”  
“He was eaten.” Alan finished. As some as those words left his mouth the jingle went off again behind them. They all turned in horror to see that the Spinosaurus had decided to give them yet another visit.   
“Son of a bitch.” Floyd stared at the large dinosaur.  
“He just doesn’t give up, does he?” Ammie sighed.  
“Run!” Alan told them as he took off.  
The four of them ran as fast as they could, making it through a small gap in the fence just in time before the dinosaur could clamp its jaws around Alan. The group moved off a little ways but Amanda and Paul stopped to love on their son a bit more.  
“No, no, no,” Ammie cried, grabbing them and pushing them on. “You don’t stop. You never stop! Not in plain view!” As she pushed them along, the Spinosaurus broke through the fence and gave chase once more as the group headed for the building that sat above the river.  
Making it inside and latching the doors closed, they were safe for a while as the dinosaur stopped trying to bust in on them. Floyd leaned against the door, breathing hard as he looked up and glared at Ammie.  
“You’re a damn curse.”  
She gave a chuckle and a soft kiss on top of his head. “So are you, sweetheart.”  
He gave a chuckle and watched as the Kirbys exchanged their hugs and words again but he glanced away as Ammie hugged his uncle.  
“The next time I come to see you, we are doing nothing but staying at your dig site, you understand?”  
Alan gave her a chuckle. “After we get back home, you won’t have to worry about anything like this again.”  
She smiled and squeezed him. “I’ll hold you to that.” She was going to say something more when she noticed that Billy was watching them as he stood pretty close by. She pulled back a bit and glanced at him.  
“Alan,” Billy decided to take his chance. “You wanna give me the bag back?”  
Alan, arms still around Ammie, shook his head. “That’s okay, Billy. I got it.”  
“Please give me the bag.” The man used a little more force behind his words and Alan turned to face him fully, his arms sliding off of Ammie. “It’s not safe.”  
“Not safe?” Ammie repeated. Something clicked in her mind then as Alan reached for the bag to look inside. “What did you do?”  
“Raptor eggs.” Alan’s voice made the woman turn to see the two eggs from the nests they had found sitting there in the camera bag. “Did you steal raptor eggs?” She closed the bag and rubbed his face. “Now it all makes sense.”  
“So they were chasing after us because of this?” Ammie pulled a face as Floyd and Paul joined the three of them.  
“I told you that it was a bad idea to bring this douchebag along.” Floyd grabbed Billy’s collar and yanked up on his toes. “Let’s leave him here; or better yet toss him outside with that thing!”  
“I swear, Billy sounded panicked. “If I’d known that you were gonna end up with them-” He looked at Alan. “I took ‘em on an impulse. I thought they’d be worth a fortune, enough to fund the dig site another ten more years.”  
“You’re an idiot!” Floyd growled as Ammie raised a brow at Billy’s words. “Do you know remember what happened in San Diego?”  
“Look, it was a stupid decision,” Billy told him. “But I did it with the best intentions!”  
“Billy, the best intentions suck!” Floyd growled at him, shoving him away from him.  
“With the best intentions,” Alan seemed to agree with his nephew. “Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. Billy, as far as I’m concerned, you’re no better than the people who built this place.”  
Ammie winced at the words but caught Alan before he could drop the eggs off into the water. “That’s a bad idea, Grant.”  
“Wait, those things are after us because of those.” Paul commented, watching as Alan turned to shove the eggs into his backpack.  
“‘Those things’ know we have the eggs,” Alan commented.  
“That’s right. Even if we do get rid of them,” Floyd nodded. “It ain’t going to stop them from following us. Their scent is covering us all.”  
“What if they catch us with them?” Paul asked, still scared.  
Alan gave him a look. “What if they catch us without them?” Paul hung his head in understanding. “There’s a boat at the bottom, just downriver. We can try and make it to the coast, at least.” He turned and began to lead the way down the stairs in the center of the building but Ammie grabbed the back of Floyd’s shirt as he made to follow. He waited until after the others had gone on ahead before looking at her.  
“What is it? Are you scared?” He asked her.  
“Of course I’m scared,” She answered. “But that’s not it.” She took a breath. “What’s wrong with the dig?”  
Floyd gave a frown. “What makes you think something’s wrong with it?”  
“I’m not stupid, Floyd. No matter how much you want to disagree, I think Billy’s smart enough to know NOT to do something dumb like he just did. He said with the best intentions and for the dig. And then there’s the problem of that check that Kirby wrote for your uncle before we even got on the plane. IS something wrong?”  
Floyd hung his head. “Sadly, the funding for our dig has fallen. Since the invention of Hammond’s creatures the thought of digging up the dinosaur bones has fallen through since they are ‘once again alive’. Uncle Al’s presentation did not impress them like we hoped it would and so they have given us three weeks to pack up and leave.”  
Ammie gave a huge frown at that. “Are you serious?” She searched her mind. It fit into place without a problem now; why Alan had asked for that much money from Paul and Amanda. “Why didn’t you or Alan tell me?”  
“Well, you did come only a few hours before we agreed to do this and since we got here on the island we have been running for our lives from dinosaurs so it must have slipped our minds. Besides,” He turned to move down the stairs. “I don’t like making women I care about worry. And that’s something that I inherited from my uncle.”  
Ammie wanted to smile at his words but her thoughts kept it back. Even if they were able to get off this island, Alan and Floyd would just be walking into another problem. Was there anything that she would be able to do to help?


	9. A Bird in a Cage

Everything felt strained now. No one was talking to each other too much as they moved down the stairs that seemed to lead down into the depths of the earth. Everyone was stuck in their own little world until they hit a ramp beneath the building. They couldn’t see anything due to the fog that cloaked the area. Alan tried to lead them down another set of stair but they broke off; Alan would have fallen as well if Paul hadn’t been there to grab his arm and pull his back up as they could heard the stairs banging on the rocks below.  
Paul gave a whistle. “You okay?”  
“Yeah,” Alan nodded. Ammie watched as he gave Billy a look before turning to the other path. It was a bridge that led off into the fog.  
“The bridge looks bad,” Floyd commented as it began to squeak when his uncle stepped onto it. “Maybe it would be better for us to go one at a time.”  
“Yeah,” Alan nodded. “I’ll call back when I’m over.”  
Everything fell quiet as they all watched Alan disappear into the fog before Floyd glanced at Billy. “That was a really, really stupid idea. I really don’t like you,” Ammie gave a frown as they all watched as he scolded the other man. “But I can understand your meaning.” Ammie raised a brow; she hadn’t expected that one. “Uncle Al’s pissed, yes, but if we can get out of here without another person dying then he’ll forgive you; hopefully. Just don’t do stupid shit anymore, you got it?”  
Billy seemed surprised that the other man was even talking to him like this but he gave a nod. “Yeah…”  
“Okay, come on over!” Alan’s voice reached them.  
“All right,” Ammie clapped her hands together. “Who’s next?”  
“You are,” Floyd moved forward and gave her a push. “If I’m making sure that someone gets out of here, it’s you and Uncle Alan.”  
Ammie gave a sigh and turned to the bridge. “See you on the other side.” Taking a deep breath, she began to move. Her heart was pounding in her ears but she kept her view straight ahead, taking in calm breaths and soon enough she could See Alan’s form waiting for her.  
“You all right?” He asked immediately, grabbing her arm as she moved closer to him.  
“I’ll be better after we get out of here,” She replied and then called over her shoulder for whoever was next. She then glanced at the area they were now standing it. “Where are we?” Alan turned and looked at the fence too. “It looks like something tried to rip it apart.”  
“There are dinosaurs on this island,” Alan teased, leading the way along the path. As he paused at one of the openings, Alan reached forward and grabbed what looked like a white rock off of one of the railings and gave it a smell.  
Ammie pulled a face. “Is that…what I think it is?”  
Alan pulled a face. “I think it is,” turning back in time to see that Amanda had been the next one over, he hurried over to give another look at the area above them.  
“The fog is clearing,” Ammie felt her blood run cold as the area began to take form around them.  
“Oh, my God,” Alan sounded shocked, staring around them at the fences.  
“What is it?” Amanda looked between the two of them. “What is it?”  
They answered her together. “It’s a birdcage.”  
They saw her face turn white. “For what?  
“Think about it. What kind of dinosaurs can fly?” Ammie asked her.  
Amanda opened her mouth to reply but Eric’s screams cut her off. The woman turned for her son and took off onto the bridge. Ammie and Alan followed just in time to see the others from the other side and then as Eric was grabbed by a dinosaur and carried off through the air.  
“Holy shit!” Floyd cried. “They have Pterandons too!? What else did they not tell us?”  
“Not the problem at the moment, Floyd!” The group had turned and tried to follow down the path of the bridge to keep Eric in view as the dinosaur took off with him. “Fuck!” Ammie was the fastest of the group and so she was able to keep up with them a bit until the bird dropped him near their nest. She was about to call out to the others when Alan’s cries for Billy to stop hit her and she turned in time to see the young man hop off of the gate and free the parasail from his bag and glide down to save the young boy.  
“He’s stupid!” She cried “He’s gonna die!”  
“Why?” Paul asked her, looking at the man himself.   
“It’s the air! The dinosaurs have the upper hand in it!”  
Eric began to give cries as the baby Pterandons began to peck at him. Ammie continued to lead the way but had to come to a stop with Paul as the bridge was cut off, giving them nothing else to do but turn back.  
At that moment, one of the adult Pterandons decided to give attack to its own meal and, as they turned to head back away from it, the dinosaur broke in through one of the holes in the top of the path.  
“Shit,” Floyd growled, backing up. Alan gave the bird a swift kick to the face but it just seemed to piss it off even more as it moved them back to the end of the path.  
“All right, we either jump in the water or we let this bastard eat us,” Ammie commented.  
“Jump from up here?” Amanda cried.  
“You got a better plan?” Paul asked her.  
“We’ll die!”  
“No we won’t,” Ammie told her. “It’ll just hurt a little.”  
“A little?!”  
“Just go!” Floyd growled, shoving his hands against her back and leaving Amanda to fall into the water. He was about to jump after her when the gate section gave away under the weight of the dinosaur and it began to tumble down towards the water.  
Breaking out to breath, Ammie watched as the Pterandon tried to get back out of the water but failed as the cage fell on it, making it drown. She gave a wince but turned to swim away with the others.  
“Holy shit,” Floyd’s voice made Ammie turn and follow his gaze across the river. The Parasail had been caught on one of the rocks and left Billy as a hanging meal to the adult dinosaurs.  
“You three get the kid out of here,” Alan told Ammie and the parents. He took his bag off and handing it to her. “We’ll get Billy.”  
“Be careful!” She cried as Floyd followed after his uncle. She turned to Paul and Amanda. “Let’s get out of here. Come on!”  
“Are they going to be okay?” Paul demanded as they hurried away towards a door they found near the river.  
“They’ll be fine. They’ve survived this long. There’s no way we’ll lose them now!”Ammie assured him; but her inner feelings were in shambles.  
Breaking through the door, they arrived at the boat they had been searching for. Paul and Amanda jumped on with Eric to start the boat. The sound of splashing made her turn to see that Floyd and Alan joined them.  
She wanted to ask where Billy was but if he wasn’t there with them then there was no need to ask. Closing her eyes to give a silent prayer, she turned back to look at the giant cage they were leaving behind.  
“There’s plenty of gasoline,” Paul told them as he got the boat engine to work. “Now we just gotta make our way to the coast. Work out some sort of signal. Build a fire or something. Something they can see from the air.”  
Ammie gave a silent sigh and turned back to the man beside her. “It’s not your fault.” She told him.  
Alan gave a sigh and glanced at her before turning his gaze back to the front of the boat as it continued to move down the river. “It doesn’t stop the guilt.”  
Ammie stared at him for a moment before reaching over and locking her arms around his body. She felt him freeze for a moment before he faded down and lifted his own arm to hold her back. “Billy had known the chances he took when he opened that sail to save Eric. He’s a hero, Alan, and he would want to you to think that.”  
“Yeah,” Alan sighed again and gave her a tight squeeze.  
“Keep your lovey-dovey moments to yourself until we get back home. Romance is something we shouldn’t be involving ourselves in at a time like this!” Floyd told the two of them.  
“Then don’t pay attention to us,” Ammie replied; Alan gave a chuckle. His nephew was trying to lighten the mood but at this point in time it…it just didn’t seem to be working.  
“Dr. Grant?” Eric’s voice made the two of them look at the kid that had moved up behind them.  
“Hey, Eric,” Alan nodded, removing his arm from Ammie’s shoulders as Ammie retracted her own. “How you doing?”  
Alan took a seat behind Floyd and Ammie took one beside him as Eric sat down across from them. “I’m sorry about Billy,” He began.  
Alan gave a nod and licked his lips, ready to speak. “You know what the last thing I said to him was? I said ‘You’re as bad as the people that built this place.’ Which wasn’t true. Billy was just young. That’s all.” He took a breath. “I have a theory that there are two kinds of boys. There are those that want to be astronomers and those that want to astronauts. The astronomer, or the paleontologists, gets to, get’s to study these amazing things from the place of complete safety.”  
Eric blinked. “But then you never get to go into space.”  
Alan nodded. “Exactly. That’s the difference between imagining and seeing: to be able to touch them. And that’s…that’s all that Billy wanted.” He hung his head.  
Things fell silent for a moment before Floyd’s voice reached the group. “Hey guys, check this out!”  
Ammie turned and they all stood up to watch as the boat passed by a mixed heard of a group of herbivores: Brachiosaurs and Stegosauruses and others that made Ammie think of the Land Before Time Movies that she had watched when she was younger. She wore a smile and chuckled as one of the Brachiosaur, apparently the alpha-male that they had perhaps seen from the airplane before all of this started, took notice of the strange creatures on the boat and came to get a better look at them, as if challenging them to cause panic in his herd.  
“You and damn dinosaurs!” Floyd cursed at the woman.  
“Hey, I didn’t do shit this time. Maybe it’s you it likes.”  
Eric gave laugh and Alan shook his head as his nephew and the woman continued to argue with smiles. Eric turned his head back to the large dinosaur. “You know something, Dr. Grant? Billy was right.”  
The group continued on for a few mores before night fell. Ammie and Eric were quietly talking about Egypt at the moment but the conversation came to a halt when Paul turned the boat off.  
“What’s up?” Floyd asked, standing up from his seat.  
“Listen!” Paul ordered, hushing everyone.  
Everyone was silent but then they all heard it. It was the tone from Paul’s satellite phone; that could only mean one thing.  
The Spinosaurus had returned.


	10. The Final Attacks

Things weren’t as bad as they had all feared. It turns out that the Spinosaurus decided to finally ‘drop a load’ and left the satellite phone for them to find. Ammie stayed with Eric on the boat, refusing to do what Ellie had done on the first island and dig through dino-shit looking for something. Besides, there were already four people taking care of that. There was no need for her to join in. Instead, she stood there with Eric, cracking jokes about the others and telling them that they were staying on the other side of the boat when they returned. Floyd decided to retaliate by throwing a handful of it at the two of them. Ammie was clearly pleased that it missed. If that had hit her she would make Floyd go through some serious pain.  
“I got it!” Amanda called out happily. Alan tried to answer it but fell silent as another dinosaur, a Ceratosaurus, approached them. Ammie watched as they all froze but then gave a chuckle as the carnivore was warded off by the smell, giving an unhappy moan at the loss of food.  
Lucky for them it began to rain soon after, helping to wash the four of them and the phone off.  
“Turn off the power,” Paul told Grant. “You’ve got juice for maybe one call. Whatever you do, don’t call the U.S. Embassy. They won’t do a damn thing.”  
“But then who do we call?” Floyd asked.  
“Maybe my brother,” Ammie offered.  
“Ian?” Alan looked at her.  
“Yeah, after the events in San Diego he got his title and everything back so he’s pretty much on the government’s ‘play nice and honor’ side at the moment. He might be able to do something.”  
“‘Might’ being the word we DON’T need at this moment.”  
“No,” Alan nodded, a look of realization coming to his face. “But I know someone who can.”  
Before Ammie could rely, Eric called to them and they found out that the fish, Bonitos, were quickly swimming away from something.  
“Get the engine going, Mr. Kirby.” Alan told the other man.  
Floyd went to move back to the front of the ship but the look on Ammie’s face caught him. “What is it?”  
“How…warm would you say that was?” She asked.  
He frowned. “What was?”  
“The shit, Floyd. The poop that you just stuck your hands in.”  
He paused for a moment. “I don’t know. Kinda warm, I guess? Steam was still rising off of it but I wasn’t actually trying to think about it as I pulled the mercenaries bones out of it. Why does it matter how warm…” His voice faded as he realized what the archeologist was getting at. “You don’t think…”  
“Sure as hell doesn’t want to stop, does it?” Ammie sighed.  
“Uncle Al!” Floyd turned to the other man that was currently talking to Charlie; Ellie’s little boy. He moved closer but the boat gave a lurch, knocking them all off their feet and unfortunately the phone from Alan’s hand. “Why are you always right?!” Floyd growled at Ammie.  
Her answer was blocked out by the Spinosaurus’ roar as it gave the boat another knock and into the water she went.  
“Ammie!” Alan’s voice cried out and he searched the water for her head but he found nothing.  
“Come on,” Floyd grabbed his uncle and pulled him into the cage after him and the others. “If we all jump into the water he’ll eat us all. If Ammie’s smart she’ll swim to the shore while his attention is on us.”  
“And do what?” Amanda cried. “She’ll leave us behind!”  
“You don’t know Ammie Malcolm very well.” Floyd growled at her.  
“No, but I do,” Eric nodded. “Well, I don’t know her, but I know what she’ll do. She find a way to help us, I know she will.”  
“What can she do against that?!” Amanda cried. “This is some raptor that she can just jump on like a damn horse! It’s-”  
“Woman, just shut up!” Floyd roared. “We need to concentrate and you screaming isn’t going to help with that!”  
The dinosaur was ripping the ship apart, trying to get to the meat in the cage, not realizing that one of them had escaped and swam to the shore.  
Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Ammie felt her knees shake as she watched the Spinosaurus rip the cage into the water. Whipping back around to the shore, she searched for everything that she could in the machines for something to help.  
Low and behold; a gun.  
“No fucking way,” She stared at the rifle that had been latched to the top of the machine. “God, if there are bullets inside I will happily take Kelly on mine and Ian’s birthday so that Sarah and Ian can go out on their own for some private time.” She took a look inside and gave a curse. “Me and my big mouth.” Climbing on top of the machine and taking aim, she watched as Paul got free from the cage and swam towards her as the dinosaur continued to attack the others, not noticing the duo that had gotten free.  
“Is that a gun?” Paul cried.  
“Yep, now get out of the way.” She told him, realigning her aim. “And pray to God that this works.” Taking everything that Muldoon and Jill taught her about shooting, she fired off three quick rounds. Two of them missed but the other smacked right into the side of the dinosaur’s head, making it shriek and turn its attention to the woman with the gun.  
“Keep firing at it,” Paul told her as he began to climb. “I’ll grab its attention. Try to shoot its eyes out.”  
“That’s what I had been aiming for,” She growled, biting her lip. She wanted to go help the others in the cage but she had to continue what she started now; especially after the large creature took notice of Paul above them. Taking a deep breath, Ammie raised her body to get better aim now that the damn thing was practically on top of her. She wasn’t sure how much ammo was in the gun to begin with but she was going to hit the dinosaur with every damn one of them.  
When Paul was knocked off of the railing and hand to hang on for his life, that was when Ammie took her next shots. Aiming for the dinosaur’s face she hit most of them but it pissed the thing off more that hurt it; especially when it hit his eye.  
Ammie wasn’t sure if it was his eyes but it looked pretty damn close. Must have been, since the Spinosaurus decided that he was tired of the pest and turned his attention to her once again, leaving Paul to dangle in the air. It was caught off guard though when something bright hit it in the side. As it turned to look at Alan, Ammie took this chance to jump back in the water and swim towards the group that had gathered on the shore. The second flare lit a trail of gas across the water and frightened the dinosaur off; but he ended up knocking over the machine, leaving Paul to fall into the burning fire.  
“Are you alright?” Alan demanded, grabbing Ammie the moment she was on her feet and holding her to him.  
“Of course I am,” She assured him. She was worried about Paul as Amanda and Eric called out for him but the moment she heard his voice, since Alan was still holding her in a death grip, she could do nothing but smile. She then grunted as Floyd joined in and squeezed both of them tightly.  
“I swear to God, this is the last time I come to a freakin’ dinosaur-infested island! Not even if you pay me!”  
“You know, your uncle here said ‘no force on Heaven of Earth’ could get him back here.” Ammie teased. “And we all know that you take after him the most.”  
“How do you think I got here in the first place?” Was the reply as Floyd moved away from them.  
“Don’t remind me,” Alan sighed and she laughed. He rubbed her arms. “You must be freezing.” He commented.  
“Just a bit,” She nodded. “But I’m sure if you hold me I‘ll warm up really quick.”  
Alan laughed at the teasing look on her face and hugged her again. “Let’s find somewhere to sleep the rest of the night and I’ll hold you all night,” He placed his lips against her forehead. “And this time I’ll be taking first watch.”  
Remembering that night the two of them had spent the night if the tree with Lex and Timmy made tears rise in her eyes but she squeezed them shut, shooing them away. She had to stay strong; they were almost out of here.

 

~When I think of Lorelei  
My head turns all around  
As gentle as a butterfly  
She moves without a sound~

 

“That lady you called? Who is she? How do you know that she can help us?” Eric’s question piqued Ammie’s interest so she listened to who it was that Alan had called on the boat.  
“She was the one person I could always count on. I owe her a lot.” Alan answered. “Although I don’t think I ever told her that.”  
Ammie didn’t want to listen anymore. Hiking up the pack that she was carrying, giving Alan a little rest, she quickened her pace a bit. She didn’t have to think hard to know who he was talking about. It was Ellie. Ammie knew that she and Alan were no longer dating, hell, Ellie had started a family with some guy and had two kids now, but his words made her frown. She wanted to be that one person that Grant could count on. She wanted to be the one that Alan would call for when he was in trouble. She wanted to be Alan’s number one.  
She wanted Alan Grant all to herself.  
A screech grabbed the woman’s attention and she skidded to a halt as a pack of raptors popped up and circled the group. She felt her face go white at the thought of the eggs being on her back.  
“They want the eggs,” Alan commented. “Otherwise we’d be dead already.  
“Shit,” Floyd cursed, remembering who held the bag as well as the head female seemed to come forward.  
“Everybody get down,” Alan told them. “She’s challenging us.”  
Ammie slid to her knees along with the others but she didn’t lower her gaze. She regretted it though as the female seemed to take to it and approached her, sniffing her and butting her head against her’s. She felt like she was about to piss herself. She has had to deal with these creatures on three different accounts. Three strikes and you’re out, right?”  
“She thinks you stole the eggs,” Alan told her.  
“Of course she does,” Ammie hissed through clenched teeth. “I have them on my back.”  
“Give them here,” Floyd carefully opened the sack and pulled out Billy’s bag.  
One of the other raptors gave a huge caw at the sight of the two eggs but the female raptor seemed to shut him up and turned her glare back to Ammie. Reaching back slowly, Ammie took the eggs before sliding them forward towards the raptor.  
“Just be glad I didn’t have my frying pan.” She hissed at the raptor.  
Floyd choked back a laugh, clearly knowing that this was not the time for laughter, when his gaze took in something in the bottom of Billy’s bag. It was the replica of a raptor’s resonating chamber. An idea unfolded in his mind and he secretly handed that to Alan as the female raptor and Ammie continued their staring contest.  
Alan didn’t have to think before blowing into the chamber. It sent the raptors into confusion and their cawings began again at the hissing sounds.  
“No!” Paul told him. “No, no, no. Call for help!”  
Alan pulled a concentrated face as he tried to mimic the sounds that he had heard the raptor from the compound make when it had been trapped between the door and the wall. One of the raptors jumped to attack but the female put a stop to that before turning back to Ammie. The two females exchanged another look with the other before the mother picked up one of her eggs and left them in the clearing, one of the males grabbing the other egg and running off after her.  
“Good God,” Ammie took a deep breath. “That’s the third time I’ve stared death in the face and haven’t died.”  
“Yeah, you’re brave,” Floyd clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Not even I could do that after going through what you did. You’re one tough bitch, Ammie Malcolm.”  
Ammie gave him a swift hit in the arm, a small smirk on her face. She then heard a sound above them and tilted her head. “Is that a copter?”  
“Only one way to find out.” Paul cried,, jumping to his feet and leading the way out of the forest. They broke out to see that it was indeed a helicopter that was now waiting on them on the shore of the island, calling for Dr. Grant through a megaphone. Everyone began to run for him, shouting that calling through the bullhorn was a ‘very bad idea’ but they had nothing to worry about as shipps pulled up on shore and soldiers began to pile out.  
“Holy shit, Ellie,” Floyd blinked, staring at the men.  
“Wow. You have to thank her now,” Eric grinned. “She sent the Navy and the Marines!”  
Alan looked like he was about to cry. “God bless you, Ellie.”  
The group wasted no time in hurrying to the helicopter but Ammie paused and turned back to the island. She had a total flash back from eight years ago on the first island. She had been bleeding at the time from the raptor attack but that didn’t stop her from taking another final look at the island. She did it last time she was here four years ago, as well. And every time she made a promise that she wouldn’t be involved in an event like this again. This time she was going to try her hardest to make it stay true.  
“Floyd,” Alan called to his nephew. “Look who it is.”  
“Billy?” Ammie sounded shocked.  
Floyd looked over her shoulder as he got on the helicopter. “Holy shit, dude. We thought you were gone!” He moved over and clapped a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Glad to see you ain’t.”  
“You…are?” Billy hissed around a wounded throat. The damn Pterandons did a number on him.  
“Yeah. If you’re not there, I‘ll have to get used to another pain in the ass and well, one’s enough.”  
“That’s Floyd’s way of saying he likes you.” Ammie assured Billy as she took a seat and began to strap herself in next to Alan. “It’s good to see that you’re okay, Billy.”  
She could see the huge smile on the man’s face and gave a sigh as she watched Alan play with the hat that Billy had brought back for him. Relief flooded over all of them as the copter took off, heading back to the ships that were out on the water. They were finally going to get back home; safe and sound.  
Or were they?”  
“What the hell is that?”  
The pilot’s cry made them all turn and look. Ammie felt a look of horror pass over her face and she looked at Amanda. “You didn’t shut the door?!”  
“I…I thought I did!”  
“Apparently not!”  
A trio of adult Pterandons were currently flying past the copter, sending them all into a strange panic, yet calming feeling.  
“Where do you think they’re going?” Eric called to Grant.  
“I don’t know. Maybe just looking for new nesting grounds.” Alan answered him with a thoughtful look. “It’s a whole new world for them.”  
“I dare ‘em to nest in Enid, Oklahoma.” Amanda growled.  
Paul gave a laugh and looked at the woman that sat beside him. “Let’s go home.”  
Ammie gave a smile and turned her head. Sitting on the copter, she glanced out the window and watched as the Pterandons flew off into the sunset. It made her thing of the seagulls from the ending of their last trip. Having another one of those moments of her’s, she reached over and grabbed Alan’s hand. The man turned and stared at her as she smiled. He gave her hand a squeeze back, tightening the grip between the two. Closing her eyes, Ammie hung to his hand as the copter continued to fly.  
After all these years, no matter what she went through, she did not regret agreeing to go with Ian to the first Island. Sure, she had been hunted and attacked and scared out of her mind, had scars not that could prove all the ordeals that she had gone through, but she had found an adventure of a lifetime, three times mind you, found some friends, old and new, and then there was the best thing of all. She had met a man named Dr. Alan Grant.  
~I don’t regret anything about this at all,~ Ammie told herself as she felt Alan’s hand still clinging to hers. ~After all, who can say they got to travel around a dinosaur infested island three times with kids; and twice with the man she loved?~ She grinned. ~No one but me, that’s who.~


	11. At last

“Get a move on, Dr. Grant. You should have had all this packed up last week.”  
“Hey, shut the fuck up, dickwad. We just got released so you can take that attitude of yours and sit there and wait for us to pack our shit up, got it? Another damn word and I’ll sock you in the face with this cast of mine as hard as I can.”  
“Are you threatening me?”  
“What are you, stupid?!” Floyd moved forward to make the conversation fiercer but Alan grabbed his nephew and held him back.  
“Calm down, Floyd. You don’t need to be getting a lawsuit slapped on you, okay? We got enough problems on our hands at the moment.”  
Floyd turned away, trying to calm himself down as he took a deep breath, running his hand over his face.  
After the events on the island the group had been held in a jail and questioned about why they were there on the island. It was seriously like a repeat of the first island. They had been treated though and the worst of the group had been Floyd’s fractured arm and they had placed a cast on it. They had been in some serious trouble but Ellie’s husband had stepped in and helped them; he hadn’t been the only one, either. Ammie hadn’t been lying when she said that her brother knew some people. Ian had shown up in a furious rage. Floyd had only seen Malcolm for a few moments as he raged hell on the guards and the military man that was questioning his sister before he grabbed his sister and left the building. It was only a short while after that that Alan and the rest of them were left to go. Paul and Amanda kept swearing to Alan that they would pay him the money they had promised, though it would be in short intervals. Alan put their minds at ease, telling them not to worry about it but if he ever needed help with his home he would call them before anyone else.  
They had returned to their dig site just last night and had begun to pack up their things this morning. There was a lawyer that had been waiting on them, making sure that they were leaving.  
Floyd gave his uncle a look, giving a frown. Alan was good at hiding his feelings but Floyd had been around his uncle longer than anyone. He knew he was in a panic and it was over everything. The dig. What they would do next. Ammie. Since Malcolm had shown up and taken off with his sister they hadn’t heard word from her. Floyd had called once to make sure that she was alright but her phone had been turned off.  
“I need a drink,” The young man cursed, walking off towards the trailer he and his uncle lived in. Alan was already in there, packing away his tools and setting them aside. Floyd had reached in the fridge to grab water when the lawyer followed him in.  
“This is not the time for you to be resting. The company wants you up and out of here today.”  
“Look, dude,” Floyd turned to him. “I know that you’re just doing your job but you’re really starting to wear thin on me. We have just gone through hell and back so we really don’t need you hounding us like this. Now, the only reason I haven’t relieved my stress off on you is because of my Uncle now please, just back off. We will be out of here tonight so just got take a seat outside, play on your phone or whatever, and just let us do it, all right?”  
The lawyer started to stumble over his words but he was saved by another voice. “God, you really need some type of stress relief, don’t you?”  
Both Grants whipped to the door, shock on their faces. “Ammie?”  
“The one and only.” Ammie gave a grin as she stepped up into the trailer. In a pair of shorts and a white tank top, Alan’s blue shirt was tied around her waist as his raptor claw hung around her neck still. She pulled her sunglasses off and glanced at the lawyer. “What are you still doing here?”  
He blinked. “Excuse me.”  
“You’re free to go,” Ammie told the man, pulling the hat off her head. “Your services are no longer needed.”  
“What are you talking about?” Floyd raised a brow as Alan moved forward to them.  
She glanced at the lawyer again. “Go call your boss. I’m sure he’ll explain.” The lawyer excused himself outside, leaving Ammie to look at the Grants. “Glad to see that only a broken arm is the worst of the injuries.” She scratched the back of her head. “Sorry about missing your call, Floyd. Ian took my phone as he preached at me for being an idiot.”  
“Your brother can’t say shit. He did the exact same thing.” Floyd growled, crossing his arms.  
“Yeah, well, he doesn’t see it that way. Ian kicked my ass,” Ammie told them. “Believe me. If Sarah hadn’t of calmed him down then he would have come after us like he had for her four years ago.”  
“You mean he didn’t?” Floyd growled. “Bring him here so I can knock some damn sense into both of them.”  
“What’s done is done,” Alan told his nephew, rubbing a hand over his head. He looked at the woman. “I’m glad you’re alright.”  
“So am I. If Jill and Muldoon hadn’t been visiting Jane and Roland then the two sisters would have beaten the hell out of me. Might have taught their kids to join in, too.”  
Alan couldn’t help but give a smile. He remember Jill and Muldoon from the first island and had heard about her sister Jane and Roland from Floyd after the second trip to the island.  
“It’s not that I didn’t want to see you,” Alan began. “But what exactly are you doing here?”  
“She’s here to help us pack up the site, right Ammie?” Floyd leaned on the counter and took a drink.  
“Uh, not really, actually.” Ammie shook her head. “I’m here for something else.”  
“Something else?” He repeated.  
“Like what?” Alan asked her.  
Ammie opened her mouth to reply when the lawyer came back in. “My apologies to you all. I shall leave you now.”  
“What?” Floyd dropped his bottle, staring at the man in confusion. He had been dealing with this lawyer for the last five hours and now he backs off?  
“Wait, what’s going on here?” Alan asked, looking between Ammie and the lawyer.  
“It seems, Dr. Grant, that Dr. Malcolm here has endorsed your dig site for a further two years,” the man placed his hat back on. “Please, enjoy the rest of your day.”  
As the lawyer left, Ammie barely had a chance to breathe before Floyd pounced on her, wrapping his arms around the woman and squeezing her tightly. “You are the best person in the world, Ammie Malcolm, and I want you. Forget my uncle and take me instead.”  
Ammie gave a laugh and pushed the man off of her. “That’s really sweet but you’re too young for me, Floyd.” She shoved him towards the door. “Go tell your guys to stop packing up.”  
Floyd didn’t need to be told twice and took off, leaving Alan and Ammie in the trailer.  
“Why would you do that?” Alan asked the woman. “Two years? That’s over a hundred thousand dollars.”  
“Oh please,” Ammie waved a hand, placing her glasses and hat down on the table. “After all that I’ve found in my years that’s barely a paycheck.” She scratched her head. She had been digging in Egypt for over ten years and everything that she found had been sold and placed for high prices. She hadn’t gone off and spent all the money. She used what she had needed and saved the rest of it all in her bank. She made Bruce Wayne look like a child.  
“But why?” Alan asked her again. “Why for me?”  
“Who says it was for you?” She crossed her arms. “It’s all for me, Grant.”  
“Oh?”  
“The way I saw it, I keep getting stuck on damn islands with these damn dinosaurs, so why not take a little break from Egypt and learn more about them,” She gave a grin at Alan. “That is if you don’t mind, of course, Dr. Grant.” He blinked. “I wanted no one but the best to guide me through paleontology. You can do that, can’t you Grant?”  
Alan stared at this woman before him, feeling like he wanted to cry. He moved forward and pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers. He felt her arms lock around his neck as she returned his feelings. Agreeing to go to that first island had been the best choice in both their lives. Without doing so, they never would have met. As they stood there, entwined in each other’s arms, Alan gave a silent promise.  
He, at long last, would give Ammie Malcolm everything that she wanted.


End file.
